The Three Maidens
by RoyalFanatic
Summary: First fanfic. Complete. When an evil genius plans to clone Hyrule's greatest hero, life for the three princess is danger. Not to mention life is never as simple as we want it to be. Will evil get away with its plans? Full details inside. T for the ending.
1. Intro: Cast & Setting

Greetings people! Welcome to my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

But before I get to the story itself, there are things I must do. This is not your average Smash Brothers fiction; meaning they live in the mansion and do who knows what. I shall introduce the characters and the setting. (Note: I'm terrible at describing things, so please, bear with me! XD)

I'm sure you're already bored. I'll do my best to keep this exciting. AND NO FLAMES! I will find you and send Bowser, my side-kick, after you. And you will be sorry!

Now for the characters!

SAMUS: Princess of the Brinstar Kingdom, hates the royal treatments, ran away from home, metal elemental.

ZELDA: Princess of the Hyrule Kingdom, loves music, prayer, and Hyrule's ancient temples, light elemental.

PEACH: Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, loves Luigi's band and watching sunsets on the castle roof, water elemental.

MEWTWO: Head of V.A. (Villains Association), evil genius who loves to clone people, sometimes insane, psychic elemental.

GANONDORF: Mewtwo's right-handed man, does all Mewtwo's evil biddings, evil to the core, dark elemental.

CAPTAIN FALCON: Ex-racer from a foreign land, works for Mewtwo to regain fame and glory, thunder elemental.

DONKEY KONG: Runaway from Mushroom Kingdom's local zoo, works for Mewtwo to regain his freedom, earth elemental.

PIKACHU: Mewtwo's adopted son, hates Mewtwo with a passion, helps Dr. Mario and eventually Young Link escape, thunder elemental.

BOWSER: Hyrule Castle Town's greatest smith, very friendly to all warriors who fight for peace and justice, earth elemental.

POPO: Son of the greatest smith in Toad Town, loves making weapons, Nana's three minuet older brother, water elemental.

NANA: Daughter of the greatest smith in Toad Town, loves to read and learn new things, Popo's three minuet younger sister, nature elemental.

LUIGI: Ex-hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario's younger brother, great singer, started a band, nature elemental.

MARIO: Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi's older brother, and Luigi's band's manager, good with all sorts of instruments, fire elemental.

FOX: Space warrior, lived in the Mushroom Kingdom for a while, and became a Yoshi breeder, brought Yoshi races to Hyrule, Falco's cousin, water elemental.

FALCO: Space warrior, lived in the Mushroom Kingdom for a while, and joined Luigi's band, great on percussion, Fox's cousin, wind elemental.

YOSHI: The only intelligent Yoshi in the world, joined Luigi's band, great on rock guitar, wind elemental.

LINK: Hyrule's hero, known as the Hero of Time, and is Zelda's fiancée, perfectionist, egotistic, and hot-headed at times, thunder elemental.

MARTH: Ex-prince of a foreign land, Zelda's bodyguard and trains Kirby, takes his duties and work seriously, ice elemental.

PICHU: Zelda's pokemon, a little mischievous, but is innocent at heart, too cute for his own good, thunder elemental.

JIGGLYPUFF: Marth's faithful pokemon, followed him even after exile, has a big heart of gold, light elemental.

NESS: Young boy from a foreign land, love yoshis, and is Fox's assistance, honest, sincere, and a little too gullible, dislikes Link, fire elemental.

ROY: General from a foreign land, refuses to talk about his past, finds Dr. Mario and protects him, becomes Peach's bodyguard, fire elemental.

KIRBY: Star warrior from another planet, fascinated with swords, and becomes Marth's apprentice, is very loyal to his master and friends, earth elemental.

MR. GAME AND WATCH: Mascot from foreign land, works for Bowser, is great friends with Popo, Nana, Marth, and Kirby, dark elemental.

DR. MARIO: Clone of Mario created by Mewtwo, escaped with Pikachu's help, and was found by Roy, Roy's closest friend, light elemental.

YOUNG LINK: Clone of Link soon to be created by Mewtwo, will change Link's life for the better, thunder elemental.

And the setting:

In an unknown part of space, far away from our own planet Earth, there is a galaxy known as the Video Galaxy. Many planets reside in this galaxy; one of them being the beautiful planet Nintendo. Here reside many kingdoms; the most famous are the Brinstar Kingdom, with its tomboyish Princess Samus, the Hyrule Kingdom, with its intelligent Princess Zelda, and the Mushroom Kingdom, with its hyperactive Princess Peach.

The Hyrule Kingdom is pretty much like Hyrule in Ocarina of Time, but instead of Lon Lon Ranch, there is the Yoshi Racing Arena. The Arena will look just like the ranch, because Talon had to sell it. In the story, the main focuses will be Hyrule Castle Town and the Arena. The Mushroom Kingdom is from Paper Mario, the first one, meaning it has Toad Town and all that jazz. The main focus will be the town, maybe Goomba Village once or twice. The Brinstar Kingdom will not be mention, seeing as Samus has run away.

Now you're probably wondering what the elementals are for. The smashers can use elemental powers! Expect the unexpected, for when and why they use their elemental powers, even I do not know.

I'm sure you've seen Y. Link's profile, and is confused with the will be and soon to be. That's because he's created in the middle or end of story. There might be a sequel; I don't know…it's too early! Stop mocking me! XX

Ok, now that you now who they are, and where the story takes place, I can move on to the story. Bear with me; once again, this is my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright! The official first chapter of the story! Woohoo! Helping me up here will be Falco and Mr. Game and Watch.**

**Falco & Game Watch: Hi!**

**And Marth and Luigi will be closing the chapters. Now, Falco, disclaim!**

**Falco: RoyalFantatic does not own SSB, she only owns the story and personalities.**

**Thank you! On with the story!**

Hyrule Castle Town: a bustling town filled with the peaceful Hyrulians. The hot spots include the local bar, Bowser's smith shop, and the new Yoshi Racing Arena, located where Lon Lon Ranch used to be, brought from the Mushroom Kingdom by Fox and his assistant Ness. On the track, Fox is fixing it for the next race when in comes the Princess Samus.

"Good afternoon," she said, smiling at Fox.

"Princess Samus? What an honor! What can I do for you, your highness?" Fox said, bowing.

"I wish to place a bet on the next race."

"You do? Will your father allow you?"

"Bah, I do not have to listen to him. I'm 19 years old! I am a woman, not a child!" Samus scowled at the mention of her father.

"Do you hate him so much?" Fox asked, scared he offended her.

"Yes, I do. He never lets me do anything. I ran away from home, and I don't plan on returning."

"You ran away? How awful! Where will you stay?"

"I was hoping, if you have enough room, I could stay here. I'm very interested in the yoshis, and I want to learn more about them. What better way to learn than to live with a breeder?"

"You…want to stay here? But of course! I have plenty of room. I'm afraid I don't offer the royal advantages, but--"

"That settles it. I'm staying here. I grew tired of those servants waiting on me hand and foot. I can't even dress myself! If I stay with you, I'll finally be my own person!"

"Allow me to show you around," Fox said, offering her his arm. "If I may?"  
"But of course," Samus said, taking his arm. He led her around the arena, showing her the rooms, betting halls, stables, and of course, the yoshis.

Bowser's Smithy: one of the best weapons shops in the entire Hyrule Kingdom. The front of the shop is empty, until the door opens a few seconds later. In comes a pokemon, a young Jigglypuff. She walks to the counter and rings the bell. She hears an "I'll be right there!" and Bowser enters from the back.

"Ah! Jigglypuff! How may I help you?" Bowser asks.

"Master asked me to pick up sword," Jigglypuff said, bouncing up and down. Bowser nods.

"Hold on one sec. GAME WATCH!"

From the back room comes a 2-D man. He stops in front of Bowser.

"Yes sir?"

"Go fetch Falchion, its owner's pokemon has come to pick it up."

"Yes sir!" Game Watch said, and ran back to the back room. He comes out a minute later with a package wrapped in a brown cloth. He hands it to Bowser, who gives it to Jigglypuff.

"Master says he can't pay right now, money is being problem," Jigglypuff said. Bowser smiles at her.

"Tell him he can pay me when he can, I'm not that low on rupees."

"Thank you. I tell master. Bye."

Jigglypuff walks out of the shop. Bowser nods to Game Watch, and they head back into the back room.

The back room is where Bowser makes and fixes weapons. The side walls have compartments for the weapons; swords, staves, daggers, and knives on the right side, and shields, bows, axes, and hammers on the left side. The oven was as wide as Bowser himself was, and anvils were scattered. A door was right next to the oven, leading to Bowser's, Game Watch's and the two guest rooms. Game Watch grabs a knife half completed, a mallet, and turns the oven on. Bowser observes him as he shapes the knife and places it in the flames.

"You're getting better Game Watch," Bowser said, smiling at his 2-D assistant.

"Yes," Game Watch said, enjoying the complement. "I remember I was nothing more than a mascot, and now, an apprentice smith! When I decide to return home, I'll open a shop there!"

Bowser nodded. He knew Game Watch loved to try new things. He was happy that he decided to hire Game Watch, and did not regret choosing him. Game Watch took out the knife, and placed it back in its compartment to cool. A few minuets later, they could hear the bell.

"Coming! Hold on a sec!" Bowser yelled, and headed back to the front. Greeting him was the Hero of Time.

"Here we go again," he muttered to himself. Turning to Link he said, "How may I help you?"

"I need you to fix my sword and shield for me," he said, taking out his Hylian Shield and Master Sword. "Make sure that they are exactly as I left them before they broke."

"Link, I'm a great smith, but I'm not perfect. Besides, remodeling the weapon could make it better. Just let me work freely."

"Humph. Agreed, but if I die, it's your head."

"Link, I'm going to make the weapon tougher, not change your fighting style," Bowser said, glaring at Link. "It's still going to be the Master Sword, just better. Now for payment," He said, turning to the rupee register on the counter, ignoring Link's angry face. "300 rupees for Master Sword and 150 for Hylian Shield. Your total is 450 rupees."

"Why should I, the Hero of Time, have to pay now, when a lowly soldier can pay whenever he wants?" Link said, his arms folded across his chest. Bowser shook his head.

"Maybe if you were more just, you wouldn't have to worry either. Besides, you have money; anyone who wants rupees knows not to work in the castle. And yes, he works as Zelda's bodyguard, but what he told me about his past, he had a very interesting life."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is Marth is higher in rank than you. An ex-prince, banished for something he did not do. It's a very exciting tale, much better than any of your adventures. 450 please."

Link scowled, then reached into his tunic and pulled out a bag. He opened it, took out two orange rupees and a purple rupee, and hands them to Bowser. Bowser takes the rupees, puts them in the register, and then takes the sword and shield from Link.

"Good day to you, Hero," Bowser said. Link nodded and left.

**Luigi: And so ends the first chapter! What did you think? More people will pop up soon, don't worry!**

**Marth: R&R, so you can make RoyalFantatic happy.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back! With Chapter 2!**

**Falco: Chapter 2! Woohoo! (Starts dancing)**

**Game Watch: Ahhh! Horrible dancing! It burns!**

**Falco: Humph!**

**Don't you love the smashers? Anyway, if anyone was confused, what Luigi meant was more smashers would pop up in the next few chapters. I apologize for any confusion. Falco, disclaim.**

**Falco: Yes ma'am…RoyalFantatic does not own us; she only owns the personalities she gave us. And the story, I suppose…**

**Thank you Falco! On with Chapter 2!**

Toad Town: the largest city in the Mushroom Kingdom, home to the toads, mushroom-like people, over-looked by the Princess Peach's castle, and the place to be if you're looking for the Mario Brothers.

Two humans are walking among the streets filled with the toads, a young red-haired warrior, and a brown-haired man, dressed like a doctor. They are known in the kingdom; for every toad that spotted the two waved. The red-haired warrior, who was known as Roy, waved back, with a wide smile on his face, the doctor, known as Dr. Mario, nodded his head. The two humans head for the Climber's Smithy.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Roy called out. He could hear a female voice yell "One second!" before a girl, 11 years old, came out. She was wearing a pink sleeveless T shirt and dark pink shorts; her long brown hair swinging as she ran.

"Welcome to the Climber's Smithy…oh hi Roy!" the girl said, beaming.

"Hey Nana," Roy said. "I'm here for the Sword of Seals. Is it done yet?"

"I'm sorry, but no," Nana said. "Father left on errands, and Popo's too busy with requests from the kids. We plan on sending it over to Game Watch, who agreed to finish it."

"I see. Ok, you go ahead and do that. We'll head for Hyrule." Roy said, nodding. Dr. Mario tilted his head. Nana nodded, and waved as the two travelers left the shop. They walk to the castle.

"I do not wish to interrupt your thoughts, but why are we going to Peach's Castle?" Dr. Mario asked Roy. Roy turned and smiled at the doc.

"I have to let Peach know we're leaving," he said. Dr. Mario still looked confused.

"Yes, to get the Sword of Seals."

"Right and I decided maybe we could go sightseeing, or see Fox now that he lives in Hyrule."

"Sightseeing?"

Roy sighed, but still smiled. Dr. Mario was a clone, created for one purpose, to kill. However, Dr. Mario escaped Mewtwo's grasp, and that's when Roy ran into him. He didn't know anything about the world, like a child. But Roy didn't mind teaching him; and that's why they travel together. "Sightseeing is to look around, to get to know the place. That way, when we go back, we know where to go."

"Now I see," the doc said, nodding his head. In no time at all, the two warriors reached the castle.

"I see," Peach said, after hearing what Roy had to say. The two warriors were kneeling in front of their princess. "How long do you plan on staying?"

"Probably a week or two when we get there, Nana told me that their smith, Bowser, has room for two guests."

"That's acceptable. Please send a messenger when you reach Bowser's. I do not want to worry about your safety out on the road."

"I shall do that, your highness. Take care of yourself."

"I should be saying that to you two. Please be careful."

Roy nodded, and got up. Dr. Mario followed suit, and they left the castle.

"Dang, I think we're lost…" Roy said, frowning. He silently cursed himself for losing their map. Dr. Mario turned to look at Roy.

"I do not blame you. Let us look for someone."

"Thanks doc," Roy said, smiling.

They were in a field, wandering when they heard battle cries. Following the sounds, they found a pink warrior.

It was obvious he was training. He conjured up balls of earth and flung them at himself. Then, using his sword, which was like a beam sword, he cut them in perfect halves. Roy was amazed.

"Look, he's an earth user!" Roy said. Dr. Mario tilted his head.

"Like you're a fire user and I'm a light user?" he asked. Roy nodded. "Shall we talk to him?"

The two walked up to him. "Excuse me?" Roy asked, hoping not to startle him.

"Huh? Oh hello there!" the pink warrior said, smiling. "How are you?"

"Well, we're lost…" Roy said, blushing slightly. "I dropped our map…"

"I can help. Where do you need to go?" the pink warrior asked him.

"Hyrule Castle Town." Roy stated. Kirby smiled.

"Really? I'm going there too! I have to meet my master. Oh yes! I'm Kirby."

"Nice to meet you Kirby. I'm Roy, and this is Dr. Mario." Roy said. Dr. Mario nodded. They started walking to the town. "So Kirby, I see you're an earth user."

"Yup. My family came from a house of Earth Worshippers. I'm the last of my kind on my planet." Kirby proclaimed, swinging his sword in the air.

"Truly? Well, why are you here?" Roy asked.

"I couldn't take all the responsibilities, so I left. I came here and met my master. You see, I love swords, and he was kind enough to train me." Kirby said, putting his sword away.

"Is your master an earth user too?" Roy asked, now curious.

"No, he's an ice user." Kirby said.

"Ice user? Wow, I didn't think any still existed…" Roy said, awed. "What's his name?"

"Customs dictate that an apprentice can not reveal his master," Kirby said, frowning. "I am very loyal and do not wish to put him in danger."

"Ah, I see. Well, what do you know, we're here…"

As Roy speaks, they reach a drawbridge. Kirby waves to the guard, and he lowers it. They walk into Hyrule Castle Town.

**Luigi: (lost in his own world, singing)**

**Marth: I hate when he does that…anyway, R&R please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**We're back! With Chapter 3!**

**Falco: (Playing good on drums)**

**Game Watch: He's really good! (Listens)**

**Great…Mewtwo!**

**Mewtwo: (Destroys drum set, laughs, leaves)**

**Now then, Game Watch, disclaim!**

**Game Watch: RoyalFanatic does not own us, Hyrule, or the Mushroom Kingdom. She does own the V.A., which will make an appearance.**

**Quiet! (Hits Game Watch with paper fan) That was supposed to be a surprise! Ugh…on with the chapter!**

As Roy, Kirby, and Dr. Mario walk into the castle town, a figure watches them. Hiding in the shadows, no one notices him. He smirks as the drawbridge raises, then heads to the Shadow Temple.

The temple, now abandoned after the Hero of Time's latest quest, sits at the end of the graveyard in Kakariko. No longer a temple, it now is home to the evil Villain's Association, or the V.A. The figure walks past the graves, spitting at some of them, and enters the temple. He travels through until reaching the boss room.

The hole that led Link to Bongo Bongo was covered, with a table of sorts on top of it. In the center of the table was a crystal ball, and a pokemon was now looking at it. The figure clears his throat and speaks.

"Lord Mewtwo," he says, in a raspy voice.

"Ah, good afternoon Falcon," Mewtwo said, looking up from the ball. "What brings you away from your post so early? Did I not tell you to watch the castle town?"

"I still cannot find a way in," Falcon said, frowning. "I need someone to cause a distraction, so I can sneak in through the drawbridge."

"I can fix that," Mewtwo said. He looked back at the ball. "Ganondorf, come here."

A tall red-haired man teleports into the room. He bends on his right knee.

"Did you need me, Lord Mewtwo?" He asked. Mewtwo turned to him.

"Yes. I want you to create a diversion, so Falcon can sneak into the castle. We must have all the information on Zelda."

"Your will be done," Ganondorf said, rising. He walked over to Falcon, placed his hand on Falcon's shoulder, and both teleported away. Mewtwo turned back to the ball.

On the roof of the temple, sat yet another pokemon, Pikachu, Mewtwo's adopted son. He was merely watching the sky, when a big ape wandered by him.

"Can I help you, D.K.?" Pikachu asked him. D.K. bowed.

"Do you know where your father is, Lord Pikachu?" The ape asked. Pikachu sighed heavily.

"He's in the temple, playing with that crystal ball of his. What else is new?" He said, frowning to the sky.

"Should you be talking about your lord father like that?" D.K. asked him.

"No, perhaps I shouldn't," Pikachu said. "Do not tell him I said that. I shall grant you another banana tree."

"Yes, Lord Pikachu," D.K. said, rising. Pikachu also stood up.

"I shall go for a walk around the field. Tell my father I will be back by night."

"Yes, Lord Pikachu."

Pikachu jumped off the roof and scurried away. D.K. stood for a minuet before remembering why he came to the temple in the first place. He too jumped off the roof and wandered into the temple.

Pikachu headed into Hyrule field, not sure where he wanted to go. He merely ran until he heard screaming coming from the castle town. He hurried, wondering what was happening.

Ganondorf was attacking, or pretending to at least. Falcon was in position, waiting for the signal to enter. Pikachu ran up to Falcon.

"May I join you?" Pikachu asked.

"Lord Pikachu! Of course you can! Let me signal to Ganondorf you're here."

Falcon informed Ganondorf, and they hurried into the town. After seeing the two off, Ganondorf laughed, turned, and teleported away.

**Luigi: (Snickering)**

**Marth: What's up?  
**

**Luigi: They have a funny name. Villain's Association… (Rolls on floor laughing)**

**Marth: Yeah…can we please focus here?  
**

**Luigi: Oh yes, RoyalFanatic praises and thanks Psie Chici and Xiao-Darkcloud for being her first reviewers, and presents them both with an ice-cream cake!**

**Marth: If you R&R, RoyalFanatic will give you flowers, because she's out of cake…**

**Luigi: We apologize if this chapter was a little short. The next one will make up for this one. (Starts singing)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! Chapter 4 is here!**

**Game Watch: Yay! Chapter 4!**

**Falco: (Sulking)**

**Game Watch: What's wrong Falco?**

**Falco: That was my favorite drum set…WHY DID YOU TELL MEWTWO TO DESTROY IT!**

**If you didn't bring it in, it wouldn't have been destroyed. Game Watch, disclaim and disclaim only!**

**Game Watch: …RoyalFanatic does not own us, because we're owned by Nintendo. She does own this story, however.**

**Hmmm…nothing spoiled…good job Game Watch.**

**Game Watch: (Smiles)**

**Xiao-Darkcloud, your wish is my command. Falco, if you would.**

**Falco: On with the chapter! 8D**

Next to the entrance of Toad Town is a green warp pipe. Wide enough for a human to go through, it leads to the home of the famous Mario Brothers. Although they are famous, it is for different reasons. Mario Mario is the Mushroom Kingdom's hero, and he protects it well. Luigi Mario is Toad Town's number one singer, and he has actually started a band with his two closest friends, Mario agreeing to be the band manager.

A toad, who sits by the pipe, listens blissfully as music emits from the warp pipe. After it ends, the toad, which goes by the name of Rocky, jumps into the pipe.

After popping up, he observes his surroundings. The Mario's pad, or house, whatever you want to call it, was right in front of him, the music coming from the backyard. Rocky runs around the house into the backyard.

A platform made of brick is in the center of the yard, with three people on it. A man in green holds a microphone, tapping his foot to an unknown beat in his head, a green yoshi holds a rock guitar, waiting for the singer's signal to start playing again, and a blue falcon humanoid sits behind a drum set. He is obviously tired of waiting for the signal, for he starts up a solo, beating the drums and cymbals senseless. After finishing, Rocky and the yoshi clap.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Rocky cried.

"Not bad, Falco," the yoshi said, smiling. Falco snorted.

"Easy guys, we can't fight in front of the fans," the singer, who you should know by, now, is Luigi, said. He turned to Rocky. "May I help you?"

"Um…I was just listening, and I wanted to hear another song, if that's okay with you guys…" Rocky said, praying he wasn't too blunt. Luigi smiled.

"If you wish to hear another song, then you may. Yoshi, Falco, on my count. One, two, a-one two three four…"

As the band began another song, the scene fades and shines back on Roy, Kirby, and Dr. Mario. Roy is taking in the castle town; he has never left the Mushroom Kingdom before, and the marketplace was so much different than it and his own kingdom. Roy frowned; he did not wish to think about that place, or his past. He hated it, and refused to tell anyone, the only exception being Dr. Mario.

"We're here," Kirby said, snapping Roy back to reality. They had stopped in front of what was obviously was a smith shop. "Bowser's Smithy: the best in Hyrule." The three enter the shop.

They entered the front of the shop. There were chairs and tables strewn around the place, and the desk with the rupee counter. The door to the back was behind the desk, and it was, of course, closed. However, the room was occupied; Roy said nothing as he observed a giant reptile and another human, a blue-haired swordsman, talking. Kirby grinned widely.

"I'm back!" he shouted. The two turned to face the three.

"Well, well, what do you know? Kirby's back with customers!" The reptile said, smiling. "I'm Bowser, owner of this smithy. How may I help you?"

"My weapon, the Sword of Seals, was brought here by Nana and Popo of the Climber's Smithy to be finished," Roy said. "I'm um…here to pick it up."

"Hmm…ah yes, we have received a sword from Popo just recently. I'm afraid it's still not done yet, but if you wish, you can stay; it shouldn't take too long."

"Thank you," Roy said, nodding to Bowser. His gaze turned to Kirby, who walked up to the swordsman and bowed. "You're his master?" he asked, trying to start a conversation. The swordsman smiled.

"Afraid I am," he said, ignoring Kirby's five second scowl. Roy laughed.

"So, you're an ice user? I heard they all perished."

"Go figure, right? Yeah, it's true. I'm not only the last ice user on this planet, but I'm also the last Ice Worshipper."

"It's a pretty interesting tale," Bowser said, smiling. Roy sat down by the desk.

"What happened?" Roy asked, curious.

"You know all about the Worshipper families, right?" Bowser asked. Roy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm from a family of Fire Worshippers."

"Fire, eh? Better be careful," Bowser said, smirking at the swordsman. He turned back to Roy. "Well, around here, people get paranoid, thinking the Worshipper families think other users are inferior, that the families will try to destroy them. He used to be a prince, this one here," he said, ruffling the swordsman's hair. "but was blamed for a mass murder of ice users."

"That's horrible!" Roy said, frowning. "Do you know who really did it?"

"The royal court was actually at fault, and in order to clear their suspicion, they blamed him. People were paranoid, and the king, his own father, believed the court, exiling his only son. It's something all the neighboring kingdoms, including our own Hyrule, talk about to this very day."

"I hope to clear my name, someday," the swordsman said, frowning. He then smiled. "I don't think I introduced myself yet. My name is Marth, ex-prince and Princess Zelda's bodyguard."

"My name's Roy. I'm a traveling warrior who now lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. This is Dr. Mario," he said, beckoning the doctor over. The doctor walked over and sat next to Roy.

"So this is the Mario's clone?" Marth asked, looking at the doctor. Roy looked confused.

"You guys know?" he asked. Bowser smiled.

"You hear things," he said. Roy still looked confused. "We heard from Princess Zelda."

"I see," Roy said. Bowser continued looking at Roy.

"So what about you? You never told us about yourself."

"I…would prefer not to talk," Roy said, knowing that this was going to happen. Kirby looked confused.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I…just don't…" Roy said, his face getting red. Bowser and Marth nodded.

"If it's too hard to talk about, we won't force you," Marth said.

"Yeah, just be careful if you ever decide to go to the castle," Bowser said, smiling.

"Huh? Why?" Roy asked.

"Hyrule's hero, Link. He has to know everything about everyone who decides to step in there. He'll never leave you alone."

"I'll be careful," Roy said, just as the door opened. Game Watch stepped out, holding the Sword of Seals.

"It's done!" Game Watch said, handing it Bowser. Marth stood up as Roy received his weapon.

"Speaking of the castle, I better get back before I'm not noticed. It was nice meeting you Roy. Enjoy Hyrule. Come, Kirby."

"Coming!" Kirby said, and the two left the smithy. Roy inspected his blade and put it away.

"Marth's a nice person," he said. Bowser nodded.

"Nice, dedicated to his work, he's one of a kind. A good friend, and an even greater fighter," he said. He watched Roy and Dr. Mario leave. He headed to the back of the shop, with Game Watch behind him.

**Luigi: Long. See, told you this would make up for the last chapter!**

**Marth: One of a kind, I like that! (Smiles)**

**Luigi: I'm sure you readers are wondering what kind of music my band plays. Well, we play Rock and Roll, so anytime we play, just insert your favorite rock song. RoyalFanatic doesn't want to put a specific song because she knows people are stupid and someone will flame her, so you decide for yourself what we play, so everyone's happy.**

**Marth: Review for more flowers!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Woohoo!**

**Falco: When will the action show up?**

**Right now! This is an important chapter:D**

**Falco: Important…how?**

**You should know! Anyway, disclaim.**

**Falco: Right…RF doesn't own us, because of all the legal stuff…yeah…**

**Oh, there will be some light romance added. Pairings include Fox/Samus and Roy/Peach. Anyway, Game Watch, take it from here.**

**Game Watch: Let Chapter 5 begin!**

After the long tour of Hyrule, Fox and Samus returned to the Yoshi Racing Arena. Ness had done his job well; the next race was about to begin, and people were settled in, bets were almost done, and the yoshis were ready to go. Ness greeted the breeder and princess as they entered the arena.

"Ness, what a spectacular job!" Fox cried. He had never known Ness to do his job so well.

"There are so many people Fox!" Ness said, pointing to the track. About a hundred people lined around, and talk ran rampant throughout the arena. Fox smiled.

"This way," He said, heading into the stable, with Ness and Samus following. "So, Samus, you still wish to place a bet?"

"I do," Samus said.

"Is betting done?" A voice asked. Fox turned around; it was Jigglypuff.

"No, not yet. Why do you ask?" Fox asked, looking at her as she bounced up and down.

"I wish to place bet. I observed yoshis, and I confident brown yoshi take first. I place 600 rupees on brown yoshi."

"Does your master know your betting?" Fox asked her. She nodded. Fox turned to Samus. "Which yoshi shall you bet on?"

"I trust this little one. 1000 rupees on the brown yoshi."

"Right! Ness?"

"Got it!" Ness said, writing the bets on a piece of paper. Ness received the money from Jigglypuff and Samus, and a few minuets later, the yoshis were led out, and the race began.

The yoshis were good, and the race looked like it was going to be a close one. However, the brown yoshi pulled through, and won the race, its odds six to one. About 10 people, including Jigglypuff and Samus, had won the bet.

"Congratulations!" Ness cried, hugging Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff was ecstatic.

"I won bet! I won bet!" She kept shouting, now eagerly waiting to go to the castle to see the look of pride on her master's face. She and Samus happily accepted the rupees they won. "How much I win?"

"Jigglypuff, you won 3600 rupees, and Samus, you won a flat 6000. Congratulations!" Fox said, smiling. Jigglypuff nodded in farewell, and vanished into the leaving crowd, which pretty much consisted of moans and complaints. After everyone left, Fox turned to Ness. "Would you—"

"Clean up? Sure, you guys go do something," Ness said, smiling. Fox thanked him and turned to Samus.

"Would you like to walk around the field? Your money will be safe here."

"But of course," Samus said, smiling. She took Fox's offering arm, and they set out.

Jigglypuff headed into the castle town just as the sun was setting. She headed for the smithy and went inside. Walking up to the desk, she rang the bell and waited. Bowser came from the back.

"Ah, Jigglypuff. How may I help you?" Bowser asked. Jigglypuff pulled out three large green rupees.

"I wish to pay for fixing Master's sword. I win bet, so I can pay."

"A yoshi race ended, didn't it?" Bowser asked. Jigglypuff nodded. "Well, it doesn't look like you won't take the money back, so I'll have no choice but to take it." He grabbed the three rupees and placed them in the register, Jigglypuff beamed.

"Thank you. Have good night," she said, and left. Bowser smiled, and turned from the door when it opened again. Roy was there.

"How can I help you Roy?" Bowser asked him. Roy gave a nervous smile.

"Umm…I was wondering if we could stay here," he said. Bowser chuckled.

"But of course, Roy," he said when done with his chuckling. "I close in an hour from now, so grab the doc and be over here before then." Roy nodded, muttered a thanks, and left.

The moon had risen when Fox and Samus decided to take a break. They were at Lake Hylia, observing the moon over the lake. They didn't say anything, until the shaking began.

Fox and Samus lost their balance as the very earth beneath them began shaking. A little ahead of them, a jagged piece of earth rose up. D.K. busted out of it, and the shaking ceased.

"Donkey Kong!" Fox cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the girl!" He said, pointing to Samus. Fox stepped in front of her.

"You'll have to get past me, first!" he said, taking out his blaster. D.K. sneered.

"Well, it looks like the girl has a bodyguard. Oh well, more fun for me!"

Fox aimed and shot it at D.K. Much to his surprise, D.K. conjured an earth shield strong enough to take the blast. Fox changed tactics and ran to the lake, and began waving his right hand around. He brought up a stream of water and shot it at D.K., knocking the gorilla off his feet. He got up, angrily, and charged at Fox. Fox began running, hoping to tire the gorilla out.

It would've work, but D.K. realized what Fox was doing, and instead tripped him. Samus, who had ran to a hiding spot, cried out, and could only watch in horror as Fox was pounded mercilessly by D.K. After a few minuets, Fox couldn't fight, and collapsed.

D.K., proud of what he did, turned to grab Samus. Cursing the fact that she forgot to wear her Power Suit, she still took a fighting stance. But her fighting skills without the suit were too weak, and she was eventually knocked out by the giant gorilla. D.K. inspected her, and upon seeing she was alive, picked her up, and ran off.

Fox twitched once, and then went still.

**Luigi: The first kidnap! Oh no!**

**Marth: Looks like there's finally trouble in paradise.**

**Luigi: Poor Fox…**

**Marth: Review, for Fox's sake.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! Chapter 6 is here!**

**Game Watch: Yay!**

**Falco: About time...Fox's going to be ok, right?  
**

**Read to find out! Anyway, to my reviewers:**

**RedRose722: Hmm…well, I might, but Link and Zelda are engaged...but maybe Zelda will break it in the end; Link will make a very stupid choice later in the story, one that will change her life. XD**

**NintendoGurrl: I'll be glad to update :)**

**Xiao-Darkcloud: I thank you for review my stories! You don't know how happy I am right now! (Tears start welling up)**

**Falco: Yes, we truly do thank you! (Smiles)**

**Game Watch, disclaim!**

**Game Watch: RoyalFanatic does not own us or the settings, but she does own the Yoshi Racing Arena idea, the V.A. idea, and pretty much everything else.**

**Right! On with the chapter!**

"Will he be ok?"

"What happened?"

Fox could dimly hear voices. Where was he? And how did he get there? He could recognize Falco's voice.

"What happened to him?" Falco shouted. He then heard Ness.

"Falco, just shut up! Fox will be okay. It's a good thing that Dr. Mario's here. If not for him…"

"Dr. Mario…you mean that clone of Mario Mewtwo created?" One of the other voices, which turned out to be Yoshi's, asked. At this point, Fox blacked out again. Ness, Falco, Yoshi, and Luigi, who owned the second voice, didn't notice, however.

"Yup, apparently, he learned the art of medicine, since he travels with Roy all the time," Ness said. Yoshi looked awed. Falco snorted. "Although it's hard to believe two days went by without information…"

At Lake Hylia, Roy, Dr. Mario, Marth, and Kirby were trying to find clues as to the disappearance of the Princess Samus.

"Hey guys, look!" Kirby said, pointing. Dr. Mario looked confused.

"What is it?" he asked, for Kirby was pointing to the ground.

"Earth user at work!" Kirby said. "See how the ground was pushed up?"

"Umm…Kirby, you do know that we aren't Earth users, right?" Roy said, trying to see what Kirby was referring to. "Other elemental users have a harder time seeing Earth powers."

"Oh yeah…" Kirby said, frowning. "I sometimes forget. Let me show you."

Kirby held his hands in front of him and focused. After a second, he split the earth quite easily.

"Normally someone with my power can't split the earth that quickly," he said, pushing the earth back together. "

"Wait, isn't one of the V.A. an earth user?" Marth asked. Kirby looked up.

"You think the V.A. did this?" he asked his mentor, who nodded.

"The V.A.…you think they're trying to make another clone?" Roy asked. Dr. Mario nodded.

"I think they would…I remember Mewtwo talking about making a Link clone," he said.

"So what's going to happen now?" Kirby asked. "Will the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule join together?"

"I'm sure the Chancellor will agree to that," Roy said. "I was actually thinking of being Peach's bodyguard when I get back; Mario has too much to do. What about Hyrule? I heard the king was supposed to leave or something."

"Yeah, he still plans on going," Marth said, frowning slightly. "He's leaving at the end of the week, so I have only a few more days of actually not being in the castle." He paused, letting Kirby and Roy laugh, and then continued. "He's leaving Link in charge of the castle, and I'm already worried."

"Link's in charge?" Kirby asked. "Dang, that stinks! With Link in charge, Zelda is doomed for sure!"

"But aren't Link and Zelda supposed to marry soon?" Roy asked. "Link wouldn't abandon his future wife, would he?"

"He would," Marth said. "I've known him since we were kids, and I'm still shocked to see what he is today. He was never like this before the engagement, I can tell you that much."

"Maybe they shouldn't marry," Dr. Mario said. Marth sighed.

"It's too late for that…" He said.

"That has to hurt; anyway, we should get back. I'm sure we have enough proof that shows the V.A.'s involved," Roy said, noticing, the sun. The other three agree, and they head back to the castle.

In the Shadow Temple, Mewtwo observes the four warriors as they leave.

"So, the king's still leaving. All I have to do is wait for Link to leave as well, and Zelda is mine."

"But what about her bodyguard?" Falcon asked. Mewtwo looked up at him.

"Why, I have decided to send Ganondorf to go fetch Zelda. You shall go after Peach."

"I would've rather gone after Samus. Why did you target her first?"

"She was the easiest to get. Zelda is next; we shall get the hardest out of the way, and then we go after Peach."

"Yes, my lord," Falcon said before leaving. The room is quiet, until Ganondorf teleports into the room.

"You need me, my lord?" he asked. Mewtwo nodded.

"I want you to hide near the castle after the king leaves. Once Link leaves as well, you shall go and take Zelda."

"Do I have permission to kill?" Ganondorf asked. Mewtwo looked up at him.

"But of course," he said, causing Ganondorf to smile evilly. Ganondorf sent out a series of booming laughs before teleporting away. Mewtwo turned back to the crystal ball.

**Luigi: Fox, V.A. plans, a little more about Link, and the start of a wonderful friendship.**

**Marth: You think so?  
**

**Luigi: I do. (Smiles) Or maybe it's because I know what's going happen? (Reveals folder with next three chapters)**

**Marth: What are you doing? (Takes folder and burns it) We're supposed to want the reviewers to ask for an update, not give them the plot! Review! (Sighs)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is arrive!**

**Game Watch: Yay : )**

**Falco: Will it be the second—**

**NO! There is others things that happen before kidnap second. You is wait.**

**Falco: What?**

**Game Watch: Sorry readers, but RoyalFanatic is speaking bad grammar for some weird reason. XD**

**Yes. I is speak bad grammar. Falco, disclaim.**

**Falco: RF does not own us. Yeah…**

**You thank! Chapter the with on!**

**Game Watch: Ummm…that means "Thank you! On with the chapter!"**

Hyrule Temple, one of Hyrule's most ancient ruins. Granted with the power of levitation, it lies suspended in the air, by two of Hyrule's most famous and most-used gates, the Dragon's Gate and the Twin's Gate.

Near the overlook of the Dragon's Gate, Marth and Roy are sparring. The council had just ended, and Hyrule was on high alert, watching out for any signs of the V.A. Roy jumps back to gain a second of breath, and charges his new partner, who counters his attack. Roy is pushed back; he steadies himself and does an aerial assault. Marth back flips and prepares an attack, on to find himself slipping on water. He falls backwards, silently cursing his ill luck.

Roy was about to walk and help him up when a bucket came flying right past him. He turned around to see who threw it, and was startled to see a yellow mouse latch himself right on to Roy's arm.

"Hi!" the mouse said, smiling.

"What the--? Get of me!" Roy said, trying to pry the mouse off his arm.

"Pichu, off," Roy turned around to see Marth. He was rubbing the back of his head; apparently, the bucket had hit him. Pichu jumped off and ran up to her master's bodyguard.

"Hihihihihihi!" Pichu jabbered, jumping up and down.

"What's going on?" another voice said. It was Zelda, who had just finished praying. She smiled at the two swordsmen and her pet mouse. "Pichu, it wasn't another prank, was it? How many times have I told you not to prank guests?"

"I did nothing!" Pichu cried.

"Really? Then why is Marth wet?" Zelda asked.

"Uhhh…"

"As I thought," Zelda sent an apologetic smile to her bodyguard. "So, did he actually hit you this time?"

"Yeah, his aim is getting much better," Marth said, smiling at the little rat. "It won't be long before he's a real menace to society."

"Well, while I'm glad he's getting better, I must still arrange his punishment," Zelda said as Pichu jumped into her arms.

"No, you don't want to do that!" Pichu said, giving the princess his best puppy eyes. Zelda tried to resist the cuteness, but failed. She smiled at her pokemon.

"You win. You're off this time. Next time, however, no second chance. Go play with Jigglypuff. No more pranking for the rest of the evening."

Pichu jumped out of his master's arms and left the temple. Roy bade the two good night and headed out of the temple too. Zelda and Marth decide to leave together.

"You're becoming friends with Roy, aren't you?" Zelda asked. Her bodyguard gave a smile.

"What? I can't be friends with someone who can actually use a sword?"

"Better not let Link hear that. But you know he lives in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Nothing I can do about that, but that doesn't mean we can't visit each other."

"Too true." The princess said, and the two continued to the castle in silence.

In the Shadow Temple, Samus wakes up in a cell.

"Ugh, where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the Shadow Temple, home of the V.A.," a voice said. It turns out to be Pikachu.

"What? That's right! I was attacked, and Fox! What happened to Fox?" Samus cried.

"Relax, the one called Fox will live," Pikachu said.

"How do you know?"

"I always go and explore the outside world. I hear things. You can trust me."

"Ok, I trust you. Can you tell me more about what's going on?"

"I can tell you many things: The V.A.'s plans, which princess they'll attack next, what clone they plan on making, and how people in the outside world are doing."

"How can you tell me so much?"

"Mewtwo, head of the V.A., is my adopted father."

"Your father! But then, why would you help me?"

"I hate him. He's insane, creating clones. Just because he is one doesn't mean he should ruin the lives of others by creating more like himself."

"We're alike, you and I," Samus said, smiling. "I hate my father too. He always insists on treating me like a child. I am a woman. Now tell me, what is the V.A. up to?"

"Their plans are to kidnap you, Zelda, and Peach, in that order, in order to take your crown, necklace, and brooch. He plans on making a clone of Hyrule's hero, just as he made a clone of the Mushroom's Kingdom's hero. I helped the clone escape, and although I can't help you escape, I'll try to make your stay here as easy as possible."

"Thank you."

**Luigi: Well, it looks like things will be ok for Samus for now…**

**Marth: The next kidnap…I have a terrible feeling…**

**Luigi: I know. Anyway, the flowers have finally come in! Everyone who has reviewed before shall receive flowers. We're hoping for some more ice cream cake soon.**

**Marth: Also here's a little description of the temple. It's pretty much the one we fight at in SSBM.**

**Luigi: The Dragon's Gate and Twin's Gate are little Fire Emblem references. The Dragon's Gate refers to Fire Emblem 7, which has the Dragon's Gate that leads the dragons to their new world. The Twin's Gate is from Fire Emblem, the Sacred Stones, named because the two lords are twins!**

**Marth: The lookout point of the Dragon's Gate is the ledge on the top right side. Not only did Roy and I spar there, but…other things will happen too. Zelda's shrine is on the top left point of the temple and the lookout point for the Twin's Gate is the ledge on the bottom left.**

**Luigi: Just one more thing; a question for Xiao-Darkcloud. We know you're a big fan of Link/Zelda, and we would like to ask if you would still review for the sequel even if it has a Marth/Zelda pairing in it.**

**Marth: What?**

**Luigi: Umm…uh oh…review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter is doing we're now 8.**

**Falco: Riiiiiiiiiiight.**

**Game Watch: I think that means "we are now doing chapter 8".**

**Falco: Your sentence structure is horrible!**

**I is sorry…I it help can not.**

**Game Watch: "I'm sorry, I can not help it" Umm…I guess I'll disclaim. RoyalFanatic does not own us, although she wishes she has me, Marth, Bowser, and Pikachu.**

**Yes. 9 Chapter on with.**

**Falco: "On with Chapter 9". **

The king had finally left for his conference, informing his people that Zelda would temporary take the throne, and Link was to be in charge of everything else. Only the soldiers had something to say; however, they didn't voice their opinion. But Zelda knew that the sighs and moans and mutterings had to do with Hyrule's hero. The king was scheduled to return in six days.

At first, things seemed well. Link did a pretty good job of watching the castle, plus he didn't leave. On the fourth day, however, Link made one of the most stupid choices he could ever make in his life.

Link sat in his room, bored out of his mind. He got up, and walked out and headed to the drawbridge.

"Hero of Time! Where are you going?" The soldier cried. Link looked at him.

"I'm going out, there's nothing to do here," Link said. "Lower the drawbridge."

"But, the king said no one's to leave until he gets back. It's only two more days, I'm sure you can take it."

"I thought I was in charge," Link said, angrily.

"We must follow His Majesty's orders," The soldier said. Link walked up to him.

"You open the drawbridge right now, or I'll do it myself," he threatened, holding him with his right hand and pointing his sword at the poor guard's neck.

"Alright! Alright!" The soldier said, lower the bridge. Link grabbed Epona, and left.

Ganondorf watched Link leave, and smiled. "Perfect," he said. He then teleported to the Hyrule Temple.

At the temple, Princess Zelda was in her shrine, praying to the goddesses. The entire shrine glowed white as she focused her powers of the Triforce of Wisdom. Over by the Dragon's Gate lookout, Pichu and Jigglypuff were playing and pranking each other; under Kirby's watchful eyes. Marth was at the end of the ledge, observing the Dragon's Gate. Expecting to see no one enter or leave until the king's return, he was surprised to see the gate opening. A lone figure was there, leaving Hyrule. Who was it? After the gate closed, a minuet later, the temple began shaking.

The trembling shook Zelda out of her trance, and the white aura vanished. She looked around, hoping to find the source of the shaking. She saw a ball of darkness forming near the Dragon's Gate lookout, and realized that Ganondorf had shown up to kidnap her. She could hear his laugh all the way from here. She noticed Kirby and Jigglypuff running out of the temple, and knew they were getting help. Staying where she was, she began praying again, that she would be safe and no lives were taken for her safety.

Back at the ledge, the princess' pokemon and bodyguard took a fighting stance. Ganondorf smirked.

"You really don't think you can beat me, do you?" he asked, noticing Pichu shaking like a leaf.

"No, but that's not going to stop us from trying!" Pichu shouted; his voice firm and full of determination.

"Try it," Ganondorf simply said, before charging at the two.

Both knew it was over before it began.

Pichu jumped at Ganondorf, using a barrage of his best thunder moves, but Ganondorf merely knocked them away by waving his hand. In a matter of seconds, Pichu was trapped and defeated. Ganondorf smirked at the mouse, and then turned to Marth, who was just watching him. Ganondorf charged at the ice warrior, who countered. Ganondorf was sent back, but charged again, this time grabbing his opponent, and started pounding him, sending him flying after a good five minuets of using him as a punching bag.

Marth landed near the ledge overlooking the Twin's Gate. He tried to get up, but realized he couldn't. At least, until he heard Zelda scream. He somehow managed to pull himself up, and ran to the shrine.

Zelda was cowering as the Dark user walked up to her. She screamed again. Just as Ganondorf was about to grab her, he felt something jump on his back. He knew who it was.

Zelda, noticing, Ganondorf occupied, ran to the Dragon's Gate ledge. She looked back to see her bodyguard sent straight into her shrine. He hit one of the pillars, making it collapse on him. She wanted to cry, not because her shrine was destroyed, but because she feared for her protector's life. She knew he would give himself up for her safety, and upon reaching Pichu, she knelt and prayed it wouldn't happen.

Ganondorf brushed himself off and walked over to the praying Zelda. Pichu screamed in order to get his master's attention, and she looked up in horror. Just when Ganondorf was going to grab her, a spear of ice was thrust into Ganondorf's side. He turned around, now getting angry at the warrior who was causing him so much trouble.

Marth knew he couldn't win against Ganondorf. He was just too powerful. He himself was already exhausted, still wondering how he's actually keeping himself conscious. He charged another spear and threw it at Ganondorf, impaling his chest again. Ganondorf took out his sword and charged at the exhausted guard.

Zelda watched as the two began a sword fight. She wanted to pray again, but realized she couldn't. So far, nothing was happening, until Ganondorf gained the upper hand. He not only broke Falchion, but scarred Marth right next to his left eye. She gasped as he staggered back, and screamed when Ganondorf grabbed him. With a final fully charged Warlock Punch, the ice prince fell unconscious. Zelda ran over to him.

"No…please…wake up," she said, about to cry. Ganondorf smirked once again.

"It's a shame, he probably would've been a good fighter too," he said. Zelda turned to him.

"You monster!" She cried, sending a ball of light at Ganondorf, who easily caught it.

"Never let your emotions dictate your actions, princess," he said, transforming the ball of light into a bigger ball of darkness, and sent it back to Zelda, hitting her. She was knocked out. The Dark user walked up to her. "You'll end up getting hurt." He picked her up and left. Pichu was released from his cage, but he did nothing but cry.

It took the remaining two days for Marth and Pichu to heal, but the worst was yet to come. It came when the king came back, and charged into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" he cried. Pichu and Marth turned to the door. "How could you let that monster take my daughter away?"

"Take her away?" Marth asked. "That's not true! Link was supposed to help me, but never showed up. I almost died!"

"And tell me why I should believe you? Link accidentally injured himself during training. How was he supposed to help fight?" The king informed the two. Pichu growled.

"Link! How could you—" but before he could say anything else, the king cut him off.

"That's enough," he said. He looked to the confused and angry swordsman. "I let you in this kingdom, and this is how you repay us. You are exiled from Hyrule. You have a day to get your things and never return." After saying this, the king left, with Link right behind him.

**Luigi: Oh no…the second kidnap.**

**Marth: … …**

**Luigi: Dang, you almost get killed trying to protect Zelda, and your reward is exile…**

**Marth: … …**

**Luigi: Right…umm…review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**9 are doings chapter we!**

**Falco: Don't you mean we're doing chapter 9?**

**Yes! That is what I is meaning.**

**Game Watch: Will this clear up soon?**

**I is not knowing?**

**Falco: There's no hope left. Let me disclaim, so I don't have to hear her bad sentence structure…RF doesn't own us.**

**Game Watch: Chapter 9! (starts beeping randomly)**

In the Shadow Temple, Ganondorf brings the unconscious Zelda to the prisons, to find Pikachu talking with Samus.

"Lord Pikachu? I didn't know you…conversed with the prisoners," he said. Pikachu frowned.

"I can still do what I want, right?" Pikachu asked. Ganondorf nodded, threw Zelda in, and bowed.

"I beg your leave," he said. Pikachu nodded, and Ganondorf teleported away.

"Oh no! Zelda!" Samus cried. Pikachu frowned. "Pikachu, do you know what happened?"

"Yes, but let's wait. I think Zelda is stirring," Pikachu said, as Zelda began waking up.

"What? Where…am I…?" she asked. "Samus, and who are you?"

"I'm Pikachu, Mewtwo's adopted son. You are currently trapped in the Shadow Temple, home of the V.A."

"They made their home here? How dare they!" Zelda cried. "But why are you telling me this?"

"Pikachu's alright," Samus said. "He hates Mewtwo, and will do everything he can to help us. He was just about to tell us about Hyrule, right Pikachu?"

"Yes. I can tell you what happened," Pikachu said. "When Link left Hyrule to find some true entertainment, Ganondorf—"

"Wait…Link left?" Zelda asked. Pikachu nodded. "No wonder he never showed up...I know what happened during the kidnapping. I need to know what happened afterward! Are Pichu and Marth ok? Is my father angry? Is Link being punished for not doing his duty?"

"Your father believes that Link did do his duty, and your bodyguard and pokemon were the ones who failed."

"What? But…"

"Link made up a story. He said he got injured before Ganondorf came, and so he couldn't fight. Well, not that anyone else did anything anyway."

"But what about--?"

"Your bodyguard and pokemon were exiled from Hyrule, for allowing Ganondorf to come and take you away. Your bodyguard's apprentice was also exiled, for being his apprentice."

"No…" Zelda muttered. Samus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "How could he!" She finally shouted, enraged. "Link's my fiancé, my future husband! How could he…" she started crying. Pikachu frowned.

"I shall continue to watch them, for they and your bodyguard's apprentice are going to the Mushroom Kingdom. Since Peach is the missing princess, I'm going to the Mushroom Kingdom as well."

"Peach is targeted too?" Samus asked. Pikachu nodded. "If only you could prevent it…but you're already doing so much for us, and I thank you."

"So do I..." Zelda muttered. "Please, watch over them for me…"

"Of course, Zelda," Pikachu said, bowing.

The guards opened the Twin's Gate, and allowed the five travelers to cross. All four of the soldiers frowned, but there was nothing anyone could do, the king's words were final. The travelers walk through the gate, not looking back at the land of Hyrule as the gates closed.

Dr. Mario was leading the group forward. He had a normal pace and was humming a little. He knew what had happened and what was happening now was very serious, but Roy had told him not to worry, and to hum if he wanted. Behind the doc was Marth, with Pichu on his shoulder and Kirby right next to him. All three were lost in thought, wondering what to do upon reaching the Mushroom Kingdom. The exile gave all three of them a bad reputation. Roy was the last, his head still trying to comprehend these last few hours.

It all happened so fast, even for the young general. He and Dr. Mario were talking to Bowser and Game Watch when Marth, Kirby, and Pichu entered the smithy, their sorrow as clear as the cloudless day. When asked what happened, they had explained, starting with a sentence consisting of the worst three words. _We were exiled…_

Game Watch started crying. Bowser looked like he hit his hand instead of the blade. After fully learning what happened, they cursed Link's name for running off. The three exiled confessed afterwards they did not know what they were going to do. That was when Roy decided that they could come to the Mushroom Kingdom with Dr. Mario and himself. With promises to keep in touch, the five travelers left the smithy.

Night had fallen, but none had the desire to stop. Dr. Mario could travel for days without resting, Marth, Kirby, and Pichu wanted to be far away from Hyrule before stopping, and Roy knew he would be the only for stopping, so they just kept traveling. The moon shined a pale white as they traveled underneath its light.

Perhaps the moon was sorry too. Perhaps the robbers and bandits were sorry too. Perhaps the entire world, with the exception of Hyrule, was sorry for the exiled. Now was the time to see if the Mushroom Kingdom felt sorry for them too.

**Luigi: Hmmm…what do you think?**

**Marth: They hate me…I just know it. But I think RoyalFanatic did a good job. Wait, we always think she did a good job.**

**Luigi: That is true. Hey, how about a song? (Starts singing, goes along with "The Lion Sleeps Tonight", which I do not own.) In the temple, the Shadow temple, the psychic sleeps tonight. In the temple, the Shadow temple, the psychic sleeps tonight. (Continues with song)**

**Marth: Review! And thank you Gamer21 for reminding RoyalFanatic to update!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I think this is popular. And it's my first fic too! I thank all my reviewers! starts crying**

**Falco: Relax peeps. They're tears of JOY, not sorrow.**

**Game Watch: Well, this is chapter…ummm…10!**

**Wow, I'm on chapter 10. Awesome!**

**Falco: Allow me to disclaim! RF doesn't own us or the settings, but she does own our own unique personalities and such.**

**Right! Game Watch, Falco, on the count of three. One…two…THREE!**

**Game Watch & Falco: GO CHAPTER 10!**

Dr. Mario smiled. "Shall we stop here?" he asked.

"I don't see why not," Roy said. Kirby looked around.

"Ummm…where are we?" he asked.

"This is Goomba village," Roy said. "It's small, but…"

"As long as we're out of Hyrule, I can think straight," Kirby said.

There were only two houses: a toad house for travelers, and the house of the Goomba family. The five walked up to the house to see the Mushroom Kingdom's hero Mario talking with a goomba boy, who wore a blue hat. They turned and spotted Roy.

"Roy! Good timing!" Mario said. He turned to Kirby, Marth, and Pichu. "These are the exiled ones?"

"Yes," Roy said.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom. We have arranged rooms for you guys to stay in, at least, until Zelda tells her father a thing or two." Mario said, shocking the three.

"Huh? Does that mean—" Kirby started to ask. Mario nodded.

"We would know because Link had decided to stop by. He said he headed to the Brinstar Kingdom to look for excitement, but found nothing. He then headed here, and found out what happened to Zelda."

"He should've stayed," Marth said coolly. "After all, it wouldn't have mattered anyway."

"So we can finally relax?" Pichu asked. Mario nodded. "Thank the goddesses…"

"Toad Town isn't too far from here. If we leave now, we should be able to make it to the castle before noon," Mario said. The goomba boy frowned.

"You're leaving?" he asked. Mario nodded. "You'll come back soon, right?"

"Of course Goombario," the hero said. "Just let me make sure these guys are all set. They've been through a lot." Goombario nodded, and Mario led the way.

"Welcome to Toad Town!" Rocky said. He once again stood by the pipe to the Mario household; music was once again coming out from the green pipe. Mario smiled.

"How's the band holding out?" Mario asked the toad. Marth reached for his belt and took out a red and white ball and tossed it to the ground. Rocky gasped when it opened. The ball mysteriously returned to the ex-body guard's belt, and Jigglypuff was where it once was, waking up.

"Hello. We is at Mushroom Kingdom?" she asked.

"Wow! It talks!" Rocky said. Pichu smiled.

"I talk too!" he said, jumping up and down.

Kirby coughed, but one could hear the word prankster hidden in the cough. Pichu, too busy jumping, did not.

"Sorry about that," the puffball said, gently tapping his stomach with his arm. "Came out of nowhere."

"Well, as much as I want to stay and hear about the band, I guess I gotta get these guys settled in."

"Are they living here?" Rocky asked.

"Temporary," Mario said. "I guess you'll have to tell me about the band later. See you around. Tell my brother I'm back, and I got them with me!"

"Yes sir!" Rocky said, jumping into the pipe. The seven headed to the castle.

"It's hard to believe that you get along so well with the people, Mario," Marth said.

"Why say that?" Mario asked.

"Link is evil!" Kirby, Pichu, and Jigglypuff cried.

"Guess all those rumors were true, then," Mario said. "Anyway, the castle awaits."

They entered the castle and headed to the throne room. The Chancellor was there, as was Peach. The travelers, minus the pokemon, kneeled.

"Mario, Roy, Dr. Mario, welcome back," the Chancellor said. "And to our newcomers, welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"After hearing of what happened from Roy and Dr. Mario," Peach said. "We decided that not only what the king of Hyrule did was unfair, but we knew that Zelda would insist on you returning to your homeland."

"Yup!" Pichu said. Peach giggled.

"I heard a lot about you, Pichu," she said. "And I see Zelda was right, you are just too cute!"

"We have arranged everything for you. We hope you can finally relax and await the return of the princesses. It seems the V.A. is once again on a clone streak. But there will be a meeting on that later. I suggest you go and visit the town."

"I shall show you around," Dr. Mario said. Dr. Mario led the exiled out into the town. Mario excused himself and headed to his home. Roy hung back, it was now or never.

"Umm…sire," Roy said. The Chancellor turned to him.

"How may I help you, Roy?" he asked.

"Ummm…I was hoping that…I…you know…could be Peach's bodyguard…" he said.

Peach had just left the throne room when she heard Roy's request. She kept a hand on the door, and listened. Upon hearing her father's answer, she smiled, and retired to her room.

"But of course, we shall plan all at the meeting. I suggest you go to your friends."

"Thank you sire." With that, Roy left.

**Luigi: Mario made his first appearance!**

**Marth: I still find that a little hard to believe.**

**Luigi: See? I told you we would be helpful!**

**Marth: Good thing I didn't bet on it…review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**And now we have Chapter 11!**

**Falco: It's about time!**

**Putting aside all the hectic crud I've been through, I'm glad to somehow be able to get to this.**

**Game Watch: Too true.**

**Anyway, Game Watch, you disclaim.**

**Game Watch: Right! RoyalFanatic does not own us, but she does own this story.**

**Falco: So, here's chapter 11! Finally!**

"This council will now begin. We must discuss our course of action."

Everyone was silent as the chancellor spoke. Mushroom Senates, the Mario Brothers, the exiled ones, Peach, Roy, and Dr. Mario observed him as he began pacing.

"After the recent events in Hyrule, it seems that Mewtwo has finally decided on making his second clone. The capture of the Princesses of Brinstar and Hyrule means that Mewtwo's henchmen will certainly come knocking on our own doors." The chancellor finished his pacing and sat down.

"What could Mewtwo be planning this time?" a senator asked. Dr. Mario stood up.

"When I was still in the Shadow Temple, Mewtwo did talk about making a clone of Hyrule's hero. Perhaps he has decided to finally go with his plans," the doc said, then sat down again.

"But how do we know that Princess Samus was in fact kidnapped?" the senator asked. "Why would Mewtwo travel all the way to Brinstar; it's one of the most heavily guarded kingdoms!" Jigglypuff bounced onto the table.

"Princess Samus might've run away from home," Jigglypuff said. "I sees her in Yoshi Racing Arena, I made bet and Princess Samus made bet on same color yoshi."

"And why else would Fox McCloud be injured?" the chancellor asked. The senator fell silent. Jigglypuff bounced back down to the floor. The chancellor stood up and began pacing again.

"As if Samus' capture would awaken Hyrule to the ultimate reality: that Zelda was in fact in danger. Mewtwo does have Hyrule's greatest foe on his side, after all."

"But it didn't, right?" The senator asked. The chancellor nodded.

"Yes. The Hyrule King still left on his council, but that was not the problem. The problem was Hyrule's hero, Link. Abandoning your post is not one of the best ideas in the world."

"Wait…Link LEFT his post, despite knowing that Ganondorf was most likely going after Zelda?" The senator asked. The Chancellor nodded.

"That is correct, and thus Princess Zelda was captured," he said, beginning to pace again.

"But then why are these four from Hyrule here?" Another senator asked, pointing to the four exiled.

"They were falsely accused of allowing Ganondorf to just walk in and take Zelda away. Hyrule's king was told that Link couldn't fight, and not because he was away, but because he was too injured to fight," the Chancellor replied.

"Wait…the king didn't even know Link left?" The senator asked.

"It was a fantastic story, or at least, that's what I heard," Marth said coolly. Everyone turned to look at him. "Link is dutifully training for when the V.A. will show up. Everything goes well until he brutally butchers his ankle trying to do a combo. He literally drags himself to us and begs us to protect Zelda."

"Yeah, then big bad Ganondorf came in," Kirby continued. Everyone looked at him now. "Link kept begging and pleading us, please save Zelda. He grabs me and Jigglypuff and races to get help, saying that keeping the princess' bodyguard and pokemon to fight him would be the best idea. But no, they give Zelda to Ganondorf, and afterwards decide to bungee jump of the Temple because they're bored."

"And King Herman actually believed that?" Luigi asked. "I thought he had more common sense than that!"

"All the higher powers lost their senses after Zelda's engagement…" Marth muttered darkly.

"Yeah! I mean, come on! Even you guys know about us!" Pichu cried angrily. "Why the heck would I get hysterical over jumping off the Temple? I do that every day! And how could Link's ankle heal after only two days? It's not possible!"

"Well, what past is past," the Chancellor said. "We must focus on the future. The V.A. can come at anytime and do anything, so we must be prepared for anything. Mario, Luigi, you, Falco, and Yoshi are to protect the townspeople."

"Yes Chancellor!" Mario said, nodding.

"The castle shall be on lockdown, all guardsmen will be at their posts. Warriors from Hyrule, I ask you to join them in defending the castle," the Chancellor said.

"It would be an honor," Marth said, nodding. Kirby, Pichu, and Jigglypuff cheered.

"But what about Peach?" Luigi asked. The Chancellor smiled.

"I have decided to appoint Roy as Peach's bodyguard. Roy and Dr. Mario shall protect Peach," he said, turning to Roy, who nodded. "We shall prepare the castle tomorrow. For now, let us have one final breath of relaxation. This meeting is over."

**Luigi: Our Chancellor rocks…**

**Marth: He's willing to give us a chance…no one will ever know how grateful I am.**

**Luigi: You should live in the Mushroom Kingdom instead!**

**Marth: Perhaps…anyway, we have ice cream cakes ready for all reviewers! Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**With the big meeting behind us, looks like it's going to be a peaceful chapter 12.**

**Falco: Yeah, but how long will that peace last?**

Falco…don't say a word.

**Falco: … …**

**Mr. G&W: I shall disclaim! RoyalFanatic does not own us. She does own the story, and our personalities. Oh, and she also owns the V.A. idea.**

**Away, chapter 12!**

Peach happily ran toward the entrance to the roof of the castle. She turned around.

"Come on Roy! Hurry up!" she happily called. The young general eventually caught up to the hyperactive princess.

"You must love sunsets," he said. Peach smiled at him, nodding. The two continued to the roof.

They expected the roof to be empty, but this was not the case. Dr. Mario had already beaten the two and was waiting at the usual spot. On the opposite side of the rooftop, Marth and Kirby were sparring, Pichu and Jigglypuff watching. Roy was semi-shocked; for the first time, Pichu was sitting quietly, merely watching, not pranking.

Peach headed over to where Dr. Mario was sitting, Roy however, jumped to the center of the roof and watched the two warriors sparring. He trusted Dr. Mario with Peach's safety as he gathered his courage. After a few minuets of watching, he headed over, and sat next to Jigglypuff.

"How much longer?" he asked her. Jigglypuff observed the sunset.

"Only a little longer," she said. "Why you ask?"

"I uh…want to ask your master a question," Roy said. Jigglypuff didn't pry, she merely nodded.

"Sunset so beautiful, and different," Jigglypuff said.

"What makes you say that?" Roy asked.

"It very different than sunset at Temple," Jigglypuff said. "Before engagement, master, Link, and Zelda always watch sunset. They talk about things, laugh and watch the sun fall. Ever since Link and Zelda get engaged, sunset watchings die…"

"I see," Roy said. After a few minuets, the two warriors stopped. Pichu was clapping.

"Bravo you guys! Bravo!" he said.

"How did I do?" Kirby asked.

"You're getting better," Marth said. "Just keep up your training."

Kirby bowed and left. Jigglypuff and Pichu followed right behind him. Marth was about to follow them when he noticed Roy staring at the ground.

"Is something wrong?" he asked the general.

"Umm…can I ask you a question?" Roy asked. "Can you…teach me how to be a professional bodyguard?" He looked up and saw Marth look surprised. Roy hastily continued. "I mean, since you guarded Zelda for so long, do you think you could guide me? I don't want to fail Peach…"

"That's the first anyone asked me that," Marth said. Roy looked down again. "But then again, this is the first time I actually had a good friend with a sword. I'll be happy to tell you."

"Really? Thanks!" Roy said. The two sat down and began discussing what Roy needed to focus on as Peach's bodyguard.

In the Shadow Temple, Pikachu headed to meet Samus and Zelda. He bumped into Ganondorf.

"Lord Pikachu, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should be asking that to you?" Pikachu said. "Aren't you supposed to be watching the Mushroom Kingdom with Falcon?"

"I'm…looking for your father," Ganondorf said.

"You always said that," Pikachu said. "You know where he is. Now go! And don't you dare bother me again!"

"…as you will," Ganondorf said; teleporting away. Pikachu spat where Ganondorf once stood, and then turned and headed back to the prison.

"Princess Zelda, Princess Samus," Pikachu said. "I bring news from the Mushroom Kingdom."

"How are things?" Samus asked.

"They are on high alert. Princess Zelda, the four exiled from Hyrule have been given a second chance."

"A second chance?" Zelda asked. "What do you mean?"

"All four are to help guard the castle. In fact, Peach's bodyguard went to your own, in order to learn how to do a good job of guarding Peach."

"Mushroom Kingdom, I thank you," Zelda muttered, kneeling down and starting to pray. Samus smiled.

"Good to hear," she said. "Let's hope that Peach can stay safe…"

"Yes," Pikachu said.

Meanwhile, at the Mario's Pad, the band had just finished a song.

"Oh yeah!" Falco shouted. "We rule!"

"Good job, you guys," Luigi said. "Okay then, instruments away! We're to patrol the town."

"Let's do it!" Yoshi said happily. Luigi stared at the sky. The first star has just come out.

"Guys, first star," he said, pointing to it.

"Huh? What's the point?" Falco asked.

"From what I learned from our guests, if you wish on the first star, it might come true," Luigi said. "Wanna try it?"

"Sure, why not?" Yoshi said. He and Falco looked up at the sky.

"First star of the night," Luigi whispered. "Please grant my wish. May Princess Peach be safe from harm."

**Luigi: I hope my wish comes true.**

**Marth: You know, I'm still surprised Roy asked me to teach him.**

**Luigi: Things are getting interesting!**

**Marth: Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here's lucky chapter 13!**

**Falco: Oh yeah, lucky 13. What about lucky 7?**

Ummm…I'll do that in another story.

**Mr. G&W: Yay! Let me disclaim!**

**Falco: You charmed him! . **

**Go ahead Game Watch!**

**Mr. G&W: RoyalFanatic does not own us or any of the setting being used. She owns our personalities, the Brinstar Kingdom, and the V.A. idea however.**

**Falco: Lucky chapter 13 away!**

Pichu sat in his room, frowning in thought. How was he going to pull it off? He had it, the perfect prank, but how was he going to do it? He had to ask the Chancellor, but would he be cooperative? He was not like Zelda's dad.

'_He's better, though_,' he thought to himself. He dashed out of the room. It was worth a try.

The stars shined as Dr. Mario observed the sky. The moon gently let some of its light into the room. He stared at the moon, remembering when he met Roy for the first time.

He had just escaped; Pikachu had sent him off to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mewtwo's young adopted son had caused quite a commotion, but his father was more worried about the three maidens he used than the clone he created. Using the queens of the three kingdoms, he had created Dr. Mario.

As the poor doctor stumbled through the new world, he was attacked by wild wolfos. He had very little experience with his light powers, and expected his death. That's when Roy had saved him.

"_Are you okay?" he asked. Dr. Mario got up._

"_Yes…I am alright," he said, dusting himself off. His savior observed him._

"_You're Mewtwo's latest creation, aren't you?" he asked._

"_Yes, I am," Dr. Mario said. "I escaped with the help of a friend, and I need to hide."_

"Are you a light user?" his savior asked. Dr. Mario nodded. "You can travel with me. As long as you're with me, you won't be charged with trying to kill us all. I can teach you about the world."

"It makes me happy," Dr. Mario said.

"_Do you have a name?" the savior asked._

"_I suppose it would be Mario, since I'm his clone," Dr. Mario said._

"_You look like a doctor," the savior said. "Perhaps…Dr. Mario?"  
_

"_That is fine," Dr. Mario said. "Who are you?"_

The savior flashed a grin. "I'm Roy."

Ever since, Roy had watched over Dr. Mario, guiding him, helping him, and showing him the world. The doctor felt so happy to have Roy as a friend. He turned from the window and looked at the sleeping Peach. He smiled.

While it was quiet in the princess' room, the rooftop was a different case. Jigglypuff had fallen asleep, but Kirby forced himself awake, watching the sparring match take place. Swords clashed and elemental powers were unleashed as Marth and Roy fought. Roy was holding back however, and Marth had noticed.

"You're hesitating," he simply said, holding Falchion in front of him.

"I don't want to hurt you," Roy muttered, lowering the Sword of Seals. "Umm…I mean I don't want to kill you…"

"You won't, trust me," Marth said.

Roy shook his head. "But you're an ice user! I'm fire, and fire beats ice! What if I do kill you?"

"If I can survive Ganondorf's torture, I can survive against you," Marth said. "Now don't hold back.

Roy nodded, bringing his weapon up, and the two clashed blades. After two rounds of meeting weapons, he black flipped and shot out a line of flames. Marth nimbly dodged it and shot an ice javelin similar to the ones he used on Ganondorf. Roy made a firewall and melted the icicles. He formed the wall into a ball of fire.

"Blazing Inferno!" he cried, stretching his arms and shooting fire around the entire arena.

Kirby formed a wall of earth to shield himself and the sleeping Jigglypuff. He looked to the sky; sure enough, his sword master had jumped to safety. Upon landing, he filled the arena with Mist.

Roy melted the mist, but was sent flying. Marth had used the time to form multiple balls of ice and shot them at the fire user. He got up, angrily, and the charge the ice user.

After a few minuets of clashing swords, Roy trapped Marth. The ice user performed a shield breaker and sent Roy flying off the roof. Roy caught the ledge and brought himself up. Now extremely upset, he began forming a colossal pillar of fire. It grew until it was as tall as the castle.

"Finishing Inferno!" he cried with a fire in his eyes, temporarily forgetting that his opponent was an ice user, and was weak against fire. The incoming giant pillar of flame shocked Marth; he couldn't move. Kirby jumped up from where he was sitting.

"Trampoline!" he shouted. Immediately the ground his sword master was on came alive and shot him into the sky, high enough to dodge the flames.

Roy gasped upon seeing what he did, and inwardly cursed himself for almost killing his partner. Up in the air, Marth regained his senses. When he landed and looked at Roy, he smiled.

"I told you I wouldn't die," he said. Roy grinned as well. Kirby, grinning widely and holding Jigglypuff's pokeball, transported the sleeping pokemon into the ball. The three headed into the castle.

Meanwhile, in the courtyard, Falcon had observed the entire battle. He whistled.

"Dang! For a boy, he sure has massive power!" Falcon said. "Those fire lords are always so rash, I'm surprised that prince was able to survive."

"Don't be," Ganondorf said teleporting next to him. Falcon looked at him in confusion. "He knew that would've happened. That's why he kept the earth user with him."

"That was a big risk he took, though," Falcon said. "Why would he do something like that?"

"He already had a close run-in with death against me," Ganondorf said. "This time I'll make sure that he doesn't survive!"

He began laughing. Falcon chuckled a little bit, and then turned to his thoughts.

**Luigi: Risks are so much fun! .**

**Marth: "Don't hold back"…I can't believe I said that!**

**Luigi: Ha, but hey, things are cool now. Get it? (Begins singing)**

Marth: Luigi, you're bad at jokes.

**Luigi: Can't hear you! (Continues singing)**

Marth: Review!


	15. Chapter 14

**Now for Chapter 14!**

**Falco: OH NO! NOT CHAPTER 14!**

**Mr. G&W: 14's my favorite number! Yayness for favorite number!**

**Falco, you disclaim.**

**Falco: And it's about time too!...wait, darn you! RF doesn't own us, but the story ideas are hers.**

**Mr. G&W: Can I do it?**

Go ahead.

**Mr. G&W: Yayness! (Shakes pompoms) C-H-A-P-T-E-R 14! GO CHAPTER 14!**

Pikachu ran through the halls. Never did he expect to hear what his father had just told him. The words kept running through his head as he zoomed down the halls.

'_I can't believe he told me that,_' he thought to himself. '_I have to tell the princess, now!_'

Upon reaching the prison, he was happy to see both Zelda and Samus awake. "Your Highnesses!" he cried out.

"Pikachu? What's wrong?" Samus asked. "You never lost your cool before…"

"Yes, let me calm myself," Pikachu said, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. At long last, he opened them again and faced Zelda. "I'm afraid my news is hurtful upon you, Zelda."

"What is it?" Zelda asked. Pikachu shook his head.

"Captain Falcon has just left to try and take Peach. However, I'm confident that she won't be taken so easily."

"That's good!" Samus said. Pikachu shook his head again.

"Yes and no," he said. "If Falcon is to fail, Ganondorf is to join him the next time he attacks the Mushroom Kingdom. He might want to finish what he started at the Hyrule Temple."

"NO!" Zelda cried. Samus placed an understanding hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry," she said. "They're in the MK; most likely things are going to be different."

"Yes, yes," Zelda muttered. "Must…be…calm…"

"You love your bodyguard, don't you?" Pikachu asked.

"I knew him back when he was still a prince," Zelda said. "I'm sure that if the massacres hadn't happened, or rather, if he wasn't blamed for doing them, I would've been marrying him instead."

"But what about Link?" Samus asked.

"I have to marry someone before my 20th birthday," Zelda said. "I'm already 19, and my father didn't want me to wait until the last minuet. We sent emissaries to the surrounding kingdoms; no one wanted to marry."

"What about your bodyguard?" Pikachu asked.

"He lost his title, and was exiled from his homeland; father didn't want me to marry him. It took all the persuasion in me to convince my father to let him be my bodyguard. In the end, the only person left was Link."

"And thus Link changed," Samus said. "He sold you out, though; are you going to still stay engaged?"

"No," Zelda said firmly. "I don't care anymore. I would rather not be a princess than stuck with him!"

"Well, I suppose all we can do now is hope for the best," Pikachu said. "I shall get more information, take care of yourselves."

Zelda and Samus nodded, and Pikachu left.

Meanwhile, day had finally risen. Peach was watching from her lookout point as Roy and Dr. Mario faced off against Falcon.

"You! Clone! What are you doing over there?" Falcon asked bitterly. "You're to work for Lord Mewtwo!"

"I do not serve him!" Dr. Mario said. "I am Dr. Mario, and I only serve the General Roy!"

"He's a general?" Peach asked herself softly. "Must be part of his mysterious past…"

"You think you can take me, don't you?" Falcon asked. "I don't care who you are; I'll kill you all!" He held his hands in front of him. "Lighting Shocker!"

Three bolts of electricity rushed towards them. Dr. Mario was able to dodge, but Roy wasn't as lucky and got hit in the shoulder. He cried out in pain. Dr. Mario ran up to him.

"Don't worry; you'll be okay," he said. He placed his right hand over Roy's injury. "Full Heal!"

The wound as closed; it was as if nothing had happened. Roy smiled at the doc in thanks as he charged at Falcon and unleashed his Flare Blade. Falcon was struck dumb and flew into the wall. He got up, and held his hands in front of him.

"See how you handle this! Thunder Shocker!" he cried as two stronger bolts of electricity rushed at them. Both were able to dodge; Roy had dutifully grabbed Peach and led her out of harm's way. Making sure she was safe on the opposite side, he rushed back into battle. The princess blushed as she watched him go.

Falcon had jumped onto the highest point of the rooftop. He was about to pull out his strongest lighting attack when he was struck by a huge wall of earth. Since earth was strong against thunder, and he was a thunder user, the move was very effective. Roy turned around; how Kirby managed to get behind him and attack without him knowing was a mystery. But he was glad Kirby showed up.

"Dang! You're the earth user!" Falcon cried.

"Yeah, live with it!" Kirby shouted. "Trampoline!"

And just like the last time he used the move, Falcon was shot into the air. He yelled quite loudly as he flew away from the castle.

"Good, he's gone, for now," Roy muttered. Kirby looked confused.

"For now?" he asked.

"Kirby, I want you to get your sword master and the pokemon. Falcon will be back, and I know Ganondorf will be with him," Roy said. "Make sure you come back here when you do find them!" Kirby nodded and left. Roy turned to Dr. Mario. "Doc, I want you to lead Peach to her room and stay with her."

"But I—" Dr. Mario started to say. Roy shook his head.

"You'll have the advantage against Ganondorf, since he'll probably be weakened after dealing with us and you're a light user. Find any guard and tell them to tell this to the captain, 'Falcon's gone for now, but he'll be back with Ganondorf. Get all men to protect the Princess. I and the warriors from Hyrule will hold them off on the roof."

"Yes," Dr. Mario said, nodding. He walked up to Peach. "Let us go Princess. This place will be dangerous."

Peach nodded, but before she left she gave Roy a hug.

"Please don't die," she whispered.

"I promise," Roy said. Peach nodded and left with Dr. Mario. In no time, Kirby had reappeared, with Marth, Pichu, and Jigglypuff behind him.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Kirby asked.

"Kirby, we'll take Falcon," Roy said. "I'll leave the rest of you to take Ganondorf."

"Oh yeah!" Pichu said, smirking. "I have the Ultimate Prank ready to go; I shall have my revenge!"

"This will defiantly be interesting," Marth said. He motioned to the two pokemon. "They've been practicing."

"I help in fight!" Jigglypuff cried. "I help Master and Pichu!"

"Well, places everyone, because here they come," Roy said. Kirby followed him and they took their places over on the right side of the roof. On the left side, Pichu got into his hiding place, holding something in his paws. Jigglypuff floated over to the top of the roof, where she stood by, while her master merely took out his sword and was looking at it.

Falcon and Ganondorf made their entrances. Falcon looked pissed that Kirby was still helping Roy fight. They immediately got into battle, no words were spoken. The left side, however, was different.

"I'm surprised you're still alive boy," Ganondorf said. "You should've just died at that temple."

"That's what you think," Marth said coolly. He signaled with his sword. "Pichu, Jigglypuff, now!"

"Wha?" Ganondorf had no time to finish his sentence, for a bright light shined into his eyes. It was Jigglypuff, holding her hands up to the sky. Ganondorf then felt objects being pierced into his shoulders. "What are these things?"

"Mushroom crosses," Marth said. "Objects of pure holiness; they weaken those following the dark."

"You—" he cast his hands out and dimmed the light, then was knocked to the ground, soaking wet. Pichu had just thrown a bucket of water at him. He got up, spitting the water, glaring angrily at the laughing Pichu. "How dare you! You will die for that, you little rat!"

"No way! I shall have my revenge!" Pichu cried, getting into a fighting stance.

"It's time for a rematch," Marth said, also getting into a fighting stance. "And this time, we won't lose!"

**Luigi: Hopefully, right? End of chapter!**

**Marth: Did the prank look familiar? Pichu's used it before, on me I'll add.**

**Luigi: The Ultimate Prank, because Pichu is so good at it. Nice way to end, though; looks like a cliffhanger of sorts to me!**

**Marth: Hopefully the readers won't get too angry. Anyway, review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15 of The Three Maidens! XD**

**Falco: O.o Why are you so happy? **

Don't know.

**Mr. G&W: Yay! 8D**

**Falco, disclaim please.**

**Falco: NO!**

**PLEASE? (Gives puppy dog eyes)**

**Falco: Fine, FINE! RF doesn't own us, but she does own the Brinstar Kingdom and the V.A. and the cloning idea.**

**Mr. G&W: Away number 15! Whoa, now THAT sounds weird! XD**

Peach sat in her room, listening to the sounds of the battles. She turned to Dr. Mario.

"I'm scared…" she said.

"I know you are," Dr. Mario said. "But we must be brave. Right now Roy and the others are fighting for you safety and revenge, so we must wait and hope for the best."

"Revenge?" Peach asked.

"Yes," Dr. Mario said. "Ganondorf is up there; I can feel his energy."

"So Ganondorf's there to assure my kidnap?" Peach asked. Dr. Mario shrugged.

"I am not too sure," he said.

Before Peach could say anything, the door broke off its hinges; D.K. was where it once stood.

"Lookie lookie here!" he said. "It's the girl and the stupid clone. I will take the girl and destroy the stupid clone!"

"You will not take Peach!" Dr. Mario said. He held his arms up. "Flash!"

The room lit up. Dr. Mario turned to Peach.

"Princess, you must also fight!" He said.

"But, I'm not as strong as you guys!" She cried.

"I have faith in you," Dr. Mario said. Peach nodded and stood up.

"Okay, I'm ready."

As Dr. Mario and Peach began fighting against D.K., Falcon was losing his battle against Roy and Kirby.

"Dang, you evil earth users!" he cried. Kirby smirked.

"Yeah, well, you should've thought about me when you decided to come back," he said. "Now get out and stay out! Trampoline!"

Once again, Falcon was shot into the air, screaming at the top of his lungs. Kirby and Roy high-fived each other.

"Now what?" Kirby asked.

"We should—" Roy started to say, but was cut off by Peach's scream. "We have to save Peach; come on!" They ran into the castle.

Several of the Toad guardsmen were injured as they worked their way closer to the princess' room. When they entered, both gasped in horror.

The floor of the room was jagged; small stalagmites were formed all around. Dr. Mario was lying on Peach's bed, his right arm cut clean off his shoulder. His left hand was covering the stump that used to be his arm. The two walked up to him.

"Doc, can I see?" Roy asked. Dr. Mario looked up at him, nodded, and removed his hand. A couple of wires were hanging limply from the stump. "By Father Sky…I'm not sure if we can fix this…"

"Great goddesses," Kirby muttered. "Who did this? D.K.?"

"Yes," Dr. Mario said. "Falcon and Ganondorf were…merely stalling you guys. I tried my best, but Peach is gone…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Kirby said. "What happened to your arm?"

"It flew out the window," Dr. Mario said. Kirby flew out to look for it. The doc turned to Roy. "I'm sorry for not doing my job."

"What are you talking about?" Roy muttered. "You did your job well. I should've also been with you. I'm the one who failed…"

"We should see the Chancellor," Kirby's voice came from the window. He eventually flew up, holding the arm in his hands. "Come on."

The three headed to the throne room and reported what happened. The Chancellor didn't act surprised.

"I knew this would happen, ever since I felt that earthquake," he said, pacing the room. "You did your job well; all we can do now is wait."

"But I should've been with Peach!" Roy cried. "I failed to be by her side! How did I--?"

"Hey, what about Falcon?" Kirby asked. "He's way more experienced than I am! If you weren't there, I would've lost! And you guys would've gone against Falcon AND D.K."

"That is true," the Chancellor said. "We never would've thought that D.K. would show up. You did very well given what little information we had. Rest easy."

"Chancellor!" a guard barged into the room, panting. Everyone turned to him.

"What is it?" The Chancellor asked calmly. The guard regained his breath.

"Ganondorf is still on the rooftop, fighting the three Hyrule warriors," he said.

"How are they doing?" the Chancellor asked. At this time Kirby was wide-eyed.

"The two pokemon are knocked out," the guard said. "But the human warrior is still going strong. Last I saw, they were dueling with blades."

"I'm going to help!" Kirby said. The guard looked at him like he was foolish.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "You're not experienced enough! Ganondorf will tear you apart!"

"Then I'll go!" Roy said, unsheathing the Sword of Seals.

"Roy, you will stand down," the Chancellor said sternly. "You have to watch over Dr. Mario. I want any and all guards to protect the throne room! We still don't know if Ganondorf will come here as well!"

Roy and Kirby both looked angry; because both knew the guard and Chancellor were right. Kirby muttered a prayer in Hylain while Roy walked over to Dr. Mario and sat beside him. Guards began swarming around the room, forming lines and rows. All stood, waiting for something to happen. They were prepared for both the best and the worst, yet they still screamed in fear as Ganondorf burst into the room.

"Surprise!" he shouted. In his right hand was his own dark blade; in his left hand, Falchion…

**Luigi: Whoa! Holy cow!**

**Marth: O.o Okay, now THAT spells bad news…**

**Luigi: Ahem. OH NO! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?**

**Marth: How the heck should I know?**

**Luigi: Review readers! That way we all can find out!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Now let's do chapter 16! Woo!**

**Falco: Okay, so, HOW much longer is this going to last?**

Mr. G&W: What…?

**Flaco, we just got to Peach's kidnap; we still have quite a way to go.**

**Falco: Aww…not fair…**

**Game Watch, please disclaim.**

**Mr. G&W: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us, the MK, Goomba Village, or Hyrule, but she does own everything else!**

**Falco: Okay, well, here's chapter 16, so we can get closer to the end!**

When Pikachu reached the rooftop of the kingdom, he was shocked to see the damage.

The giant pillar in the center had collapsed; leaving the place in shambles. Pichu and Jigglypuff were both in fainted conditions. The mouse wanted to shout in rage. His kind, one of his own species, was hurt. How much more of this nonsense could he take? The injustice of it all killed him!

Just as he was about to enter the castle, he felt a cool breeze coming from the humongous pile of rubble. He turned to it, and ran up to the top, clearing away the rubble as he tried to reach the center of the pile, hoping for the best.

Kirby was wide-eyed upon seeing his sword master's blade in Ganondorf's hand. Anger swept throughout his body and he charged at him.

"You…you…yahhhh!" he could only scream as he held his blade above his head. Ganondorf rolled his eyes.

"You will learn your place," he said. He held Falchion in front of him. "Fear the power of your sword master!" He flicked his wrist and ten icicles shot at Kirby. The poor star warrior took all ten and was shot into a wall.

"Kirby!" Dr. Mario cried, heading over to the unconscious puff ball. Roy took out the Sword of Seals and ran forward.

"I already failed Peach…but I will not fail the Chancellor!" he shouted. "I will not betray my kingdom!"

"Foolish boy. Prepare to die!" Ganondorf shouted at him, meeting Roy's Sword of Seals with his own dark blade.

Pikachu was still pushing rubble away. He jumped back when he knew he did his job. After a second, Marth was able to push away the remaining pile on top of him.

Slightly bruised and scratched; the only major injury he probably had was a second scar that cut across his first one like an "X". Pikachu walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Depends," Marth replied. "So you want good news or bad?"

"You know who I am?" Pikachu asked. Marth nodded.

"You're Pikachu, right? What brings you here?" he asked.

"Well, when Ganondorf hadn't showed up, I decided to come and see what he was doing," Pikachu said. "His only orders were to help D.K. capture Princess Peach, not attack the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Heartless worm," Marth muttered. He then noticed Pikachu looking at him weirdly. "What's wrong?"

Pikachu handed him a broken piece of a window. He observed the "X" mark on his face.

"Nice," he said. "If things get worse, I could live in Brinstar." He reached into his belt and pulled out two revives. He gave them to the fainted Pichu and Jigglypuff.

"Aww man!" Pichu complained. "I can't believe he won! And he had those crosses on him too!"

"What we do now?" Jigglypuff asked. "Do we fight Ganondorf?"

"I got a better idea," Pikachu said. "My father told me to get prisoners if possible. Since I know you're dead worried about Princess Zelda…"

"Why would you help us?" Pichu asked.

"How could I not help my kin?" Pikachu asked. Pichu smiled. "I already have a plan. Here's what we do…"

While Ganondorf realized that his opponent was strong, he knew that his weakness was his emotions. If he could get Roy upset, or hesitating, perhaps he could claim the kingdom?

"You're skills are dull," he said as he easily dodged the oncoming Roy. "How could one such as you be a guardsman?"

"That is none of your concern!" Roy said. "I will not allow you to take the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Why are you so determined to protect this kingdom?" Ganondorf asked as they clashed swords. "Does it have something to do with, oh say, your past?"

Roy flinched, but was able to dodge Ganondorf's sword. He jumped back.

"My past has nothing to do with this!" he shouted.

"Then why are you getting so upset?" Ganondorf asked, charging at Roy. He had him in the palm of his hand.

"My past…" Roy muttered to himself. He held up the Sword of Seals and countered Ganondorf's attack. Roy seemed to catch on to Ganondorf's tactics and calmed himself. "You attacked Hyrule and now us; you have stolen and helped steal Princess Zelda and Princess Peach. You have not the right to know about my past."

"You think you're so special, don't you boy?" Ganondorf asked, with a smirk on his face. "You will pay for your foolish words!"

The doors of the throne room blew off their hinges, and Pikachu stood in the door way. He had an angry glare on his face.

"Ganondorf, you will stand down!" he shouted. Ganondorf turned and faced him.

"Lord Pikachu! What brings you here?" he asked.

"You know full well!" Pikachu replied. He was still shouting. "Your orders were to assure Peach's kidnap by attacking the rooftop with Falcon. You were not ordered to capture the kingdom!"

"But we can take it!" Ganondorf cried. "This is the perfect time! You're father is foolish to waste this opportunity!"

"ENOUGH!" Pikachu bellowed. "You are a servant of my father, yet you speak against him. Do not forget you can be easily removed! You've done enough; Peach is ours and we have prisoners. Unless you forgotten that my father wanted prisoners, not kingdoms."

Prisoners…the word shocked Roy. Ganondorf looked angry; he opened his mouth to protest when Jigglypuff barged in.

"Roy! Kirby!" she cried, running over to them. Roy picked up the pokemon and held her.

"Lord Pikachu, what is the meaning of this?" Ganondorf asked.

"They're strong," Pikachu said. "If you hadn't spoken out against my father, she wouldn't have escaped! Now we leave, before the others escape too!"

Ganondorf looked bitter, but nodded and teleported away. Pikachu spat on the ground and left the doorway. He could hear Roy's voice and knew the red-haired general was following him. Pikachu dashed through the hallways, heading for the entrance of the castle.

A minuet after Pikachu exited the castle, Roy did too. He was still holding Jigglypuff. He scanned the grounds, until he could see three figures far ahead. One looked human; the other two looked like pokemon. One of the pokemon raised its head, and a lightning bolt struck the three. Where they once stood was nothing but burnt ground.

"They got away!" Jigglypuff cried.

Roy kicked the ground. "Oh man! What did we do to deserve this? C'mon; let's get back to the Chancellor."

They entered the castle and headed back to the throne room. Kirby was awake and brooding; Dr. Mario had told him what happened. Upon seeing Roy and Jigglypuff, he looked at them hopefully.

"Well?" he asked. Jigglypuff gently freed herself and bounced to the Chancellor.

"You no worry," she said.

"What does that mean, Jigglypuff?" The Chancellor asked. "Your master was just taken prisoner, as well as a friend."

"Was unintentional, yes, but intentional also," Jigglypuff said. Roy and Kirby looked confused, Dr. Mario's face brightened up, and the Chancellor nodded.

"Very well then," the Chancellor said. "Let's hope everything goes well."

"Yes," Jigglypuff said.

"Chancellor, what is Jigglypuff talking about?" Roy asked.

"If what she says is true, we have a friend in the V.A.," the Chancellor said. "Perhaps the prisoners WANTED to head over to the V.A.'s home."

Roy and Kirby finally understood. They both nodded. Roy turned to Jigglypuff.

"Where do they reside? What defenses do they have?" he asked her. Jigglypuff then began to tell them everything Pikachu told her.

**Luigi: You got captured, but it was good?**

**Marth: It'll be great seeing Zelda and Peach safe.**

**Luigi: Pikachu rocks, simple as that. He deserves a good master. (Looks at Marth)**

**Marth: Perhaps so, perhaps not. We'll see.**

**Luigi: Review guys!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Alright then, let's continue. Here's chapter 17.**

**Falco: There better not be more than 25 chapters!**

**Flaco? You're bored?**

Falco: Yeah, and don't call me that!

**Game Watch, you disclaim.**

**Mr. G&W: RoyalFanatic doesn't own most of the stuff in the story, but she does own the V.A., the Brinstar Kingdom, and the story itself, I suppose…**

**Okay then, well, enjoy!**

Pikachu walked the two "prisoners" to his father's room.

"Most likely he won't care about where I put you guys," Pikachu said. "But just in case he does, I'll make sure you both get to see the three princess at least once."

"You must really hate Mewtwo," Marth said. "To do this much for us and the princesses..."

"He's a menace!" Pikachu cried out. "He plans on removing all true living beings and replace them with clones! Did he forget his so-called son was one of the true living?"

"So, what do we do?" Pichu asked.

"Just look hopeless," Pikachu said. "You guys are trapped, with no way out; make sure you look that way."

"Got it!" Pichu shouted happily; then put on an EXTREMELY sad face as the three enter Mewtwo's room.

"Father, I've brought prisoners," Pikachu said. Mewtwo looked up from his ball.

"Well well, if it isn't Hyrule's exiled!" he said. "I saw all; frankly, I was most upset."

"What makes you say that?" Marth asked coolly.

"If you were still allowed to live in Hyrule, I wouldn't have to put all my minions on the line in order to nab Peach," Mewtwo said, equally coolly.

"You think we wouldn't have showed up?" Pichu asked. "Because we would've had!"

"But I wouldn't have needed to worry about sending Ganondorf and D.K. to get Peach," Mewtwo said. "After all, you would've still stayed in Hyrule, helping out a broken friend; a friend who decided to betray you instead of being honest."

Pichu began shaking; for he noticed Ganondorf and Falcon enter the room.

"Lord Mewtwo, everything is…" Ganondorf began speaking, but fell silent upon seeing Marth alive and, for the most part, well. "What the heck? How did you survive?"

"So, he is the boy you were talking about," Mewtwo muttered, looking over the swordsman carefully. "Hmmm…power wise, you're somewhat lacking, but speed and accuracy wise, you're very well. I'm impressed. Perhaps I shall make a clone of you next."

Ganondorf's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets. It seems that nothing was working his way anymore! First Pikachu is allowed to talk with the princesses, then he's forced to retreat BEFORE he could claim the Mushroom Kingdom, THEN the boy he fails to kill is guaranteed his pathetic life! He opened his mouth to speak, but Falcon kicked him.

"Don't say a word!" Falcon hissed into his ear. "Lord Mewtwo's words are final!"

"Yay, I'm honored," Marth said sarcastically.

"Pikachu, I understand you're watching the princesses?" Mewtwo asked. Pikachu nodded. "Very well then, you may put these two with them. I will have no word against it."

Ganondorf looked like someone stepped on his foot. Pichu smiled, because when Ganondorf looked down, he realized that Falcon had indeed stepped on his foot. The King of Evil angrily punched the ex-racer as Pikachu led his prisoners away.

"That was good!" Pikachu said. "It's been a while since Falcon had to actually calm the loser down. This way; the princesses are down here."

Pikachu led the two down to the depths of the Temple, finally stopping when they reached a door. Pikachu knocked; then entered.

It was a simple jail room, with two cells. In one of them were Samus, Zelda, and Peach. They looked up; all three were expecting Pikachu, but not the other two.

"Pardon, but I'm afraid you three will have some guests," Pikachu said. Pichu bounced up and down, despite the chain collar around his neck.

"Master! Master! You live!" Pichu cried. "I mean, I knew you were okay, but I just HAD to say it!"

Peach and Samus laughed. Zelda was speechless. They were both okay.

"Pikachu, I thank you," Zelda said. She turned to her pokemon and guard. "It's wonderful to see you both again."

"It truly is," Marth said, bowing.

"What he said," Pichu said, bobbing his head.

"So polite!" Samus said. "I should have people like that!"

"Okay then," Pikachu said, opening the door of the second cell. "You guys will have to wait it out here."

"I heard about Ganondorf almost taking my home," Peach said. "Is Roy okay?"

"Pikachu here made sure of that, or so I heard!" Pichu said happily.

"Yes, Roy is unharmed, but Dr. Mario seemed to have lost his arm," Pikachu said. The three maidens hissed in sympathy. "But he is still as alive as he can be; after all, he was built to be able to take severe damage. But I'm afraid I won't be able to talk with you ladies much longer."

"Why's that?" Samus asked. Pikachu bowed solemnly.

"I'm afraid I can't help you when it comes to when you guys are to make Link's clone," he said. "My time of aiding you is almost up. I hope you forgive me."

"There's nothing you can do?" Samus asked. Pikachu shook his head. "Well, you did enough. You kept on going even though Ganondorf started to suspect you."

"And I knew I had a good reason to!" Ganondorf's voice rang out. The maidens gasped in horror as the king himself appeared. "Lord Pikachu, how could you be so dishonorable?"

"I am dishonorable?" Pikachu asked. "I did nothing but ease the minds of these troubled women. I did not steal them from their homes, almost destroy their loved ones, more than once for the Princess Zelda, and almost take their homes! My father should be thanking me!"

"You are nothing more than a spoiled child," Ganondorf said. He pointed over to Marth and Pichu. "What about these two? I know you plan on helping them set the princesses free. Perhaps even help the Link clone escape too, like you did for the Mario clone we made!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Pikachu said. "And remember I have higher power than you do! My father would not believe you, no matter how demented he is!"

"I will get you, you spoiled rat!" Ganondorf said. "You will rue the day you decided to go against us!" He transported away.

"Heartless desert worm!" Pikachu shouted, spitting where the king once stood. He sighed; then turned to the princesses. "I must go; I have things to do."

"Surely you don't—" Peach started to say, but Pikachu held a paw up.

"I don't trust him," he said. "I'm sure that if I don't participate, he'll use that to his advantage. To you two, swordsman and kin," Pikachu now turned to Marth and Pichu. "I ask too much of you, but allow me to hope that you will aid me."

"Of course we will!" Pichu said. "We'll help take the V.A. down! What do you need?"

"Take this," Pikachu said, handing a notebook to Pichu. "This has the plan to free the clone and the princesses. It's written in a special code in our tongue, so only I can understand it, but with your ability to translate and the knowledge of four people and you in this room, I'm sure you can decode it."

Pichu nodded, and Pikachu left.

"Well, let's do it!" Pichu cried.

**Luigi: Yeah! Do it! Do it!**

**Marth: Did you take your medicine?**

Luigi: Yes…uh…maybe… (Laughs strangely and bounces off the walls)

Marth: He's drugged…anyway—

**Luigi: (Singing) I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky! I—(Is shot in the leg with a tranquilizer, and passes out)**

**Marth: (Holding gun) He'll be out for a bit…anyway, review! Reviews get ice cream cake!**


	19. Chapter 18

**We now start chapter 18. Please do not worry about Luigi; he's just…uh…**

**Mr. G&W: He's sick in the head.**

**Falco: It's about time too!**

**Yeah, right. Anyway, Flaco, you disclaim this time.**

**Falco: Is that a new name for me? **

Flaco? Yeah, of course! (Ruffles head feathers)

**Falco: …RF doesn't own us in any way, shape, or form. If she did, well, who know what would happen. Anyway, she does own the story, V.A., Brinstar KINGDOM, and well, anything else that didn't come out of a game.**

**So, here for the reading public, is chapter 18!**

It was outside the Mushroom Kingdom. The army was at a standstill in front of the castle, preparing to finally head out to the Shadow Temple.

"When will we march?" Kirby yelled out, completely bored out of his mind. Standing right next to him, polishing his sword, Roy slightly nodded in agreement. A guard, annoyed with Kirby's loud yelling, marched up to the pink ball of puff.

"We must wait for the Chancellor's command," he said. "Now quiet down!"

Kirby stuck his tongue out when the guard turned away from him. He let out a heavy obnoxious sigh and flopped to the ground.

"This waiting is killing me!" He cried.

"It's killing you?" Dr. Mario asked. He turned to Roy. "Should I heal him?"

"It's not literally killing him," Roy replied, with a wide grin on his face. "It's just another way of saying 'I'm bored!'."

"I see," Dr. Mario said, nodding. "Do you feel the same?"

"I do," Roy said. "Sitting here is just stupid."

"Roy! Dr. Mario!"

A mushroom ran throughout the soldiers. It was Toad, Peach's personal toadservant.

"Over here!" Roy called out. The little mushroom man headed over to the three. "What's wrong?"

"I sensed it! I sensed it!" Toad shouted. "We have to move. I sensed it!"

"They're making the clone?" Roy asked. Toad nodded. "Blast!"

"We have to do something!" Kirby shouted. "We have to MOVE!"

"You guys are doing that," Toad said. "The Chancellor wants you guys and Jigglypuff to head over to the temple."

"Now we're talking!" Kirby shouted. "When do we leave?"

"It is done!" Mewtwo's voice rang throughout the temple. "I have the clone of the Hero of Time! Now, come forth, my new creation Link!"

Falcon and Ganondorf, despite being outside of the temple, could still hear their leader's laughter and voice.

"Remind me again why we're out here?" Falcon asked.

"Because I don't trust Pikachu for a second!" Ganondorf replied. "I know he gave those two plans on how to escape!"

Before Falcon could make a reply to Ganondorf's little speech, a round balloon-like object exploded in front of them.

"Wh-what was…" Falcon managed to spit out before he passed out.

"Accursed…brats!" Ganondorf cried before also passing out as well.

Marth and Pichu watched the two snore away from the roof. Satisfied with the turnout, they jumped off.

"Very impressive!" Marth said, inspecting the two. He pulled out some rope and began binding Ganondorf.

"I learned that one from Sheik!" Pichu said. He grabbed some rope and began binding Falcon. "So, what do we do with these losers?"

"How about you let me have them so I can beat the crap out of them?" A voice asked. Pichu took a battle stance. "Whoa! Calm down! It's me, Kirby!"

Sure enough, Kirby, with Jigglypuff by his side, flew up to the two.

"Heya Kirby!" Pichu said. "Heya Jiggly!"

"Is good to see Master again!" Jigglypuff said, running up to Marth. He patted her head as Roy appeared and jumped the fence with Dr. Mario on his back. His panting suggested that he climbed up.

"Roy! Dr. Mario! It's good to see you again!" Pichu said happily. He looked at the two of them. His eyes grew wide. "Whoa! Doc, what happened to your arm? It's…gone!"

"What goes on out here?" A new voice, this time coming from inside the temple, asked. It was D.K. "Well, well, lookie here! The prisoners, warriors, and stupid clone! I will finish you all!"

"Try it!" Roy said, taking out his Sword of Seals. Dr. Mario backed away as the others prepared for battle; Marth and Kirby pulling out their blades, Jigglypuff pulling out a microphone, and Pichu pulling out sponges.

"You make bad choice!" D.K. shouted, rushing toward the five warriors. The elements and sponges flew as the battle began.

Meanwhile, Peach, Zelda, and Samus were in their cell, trying to regain their lost energy. They could hardly believe what had happened.

"I swear I'm never having children!" Samus said.

The door, opened, and Mewtwo came in, with a look of disgust on his face.

"You think you're so good," He muttered. "How dare you! You gave me a child!" He pointed to the doorway.

It was indeed a clone of Link; however, it was seven years younger. The clone's eyes were wide, fearful.

"It wasn't out fault!" Zelda said.

"Your jewelry was supposed to give me Hyrule's hero's clone!" Mewtwo shouted. The three princesses backed away in fear. "You're not leaving until I get this right!" He stormed out of the jail.

"What do we do now?" Peach asked. "We might never escape! If only Pikachu could help us!"

"Let's not worry about that for now," Zelda said. She looked over to the clone. "Come here, young one. We won't hurt you."

The clone still looked scared, but it nodded and slowly wandered over to the girls.

"Can you speak?" Zelda asked.

"Y..yes," The clone said.

"We need a name for him," Peach said.

"My…my name is Link," the clone said. "Lord Mewtwo told me so."

"We can't call you Link," Zelda said. "You're too young. How about…Young Link?"

"Young Link?" The clone asked. "O…okay; you may call me Young Link."

Outside the temple, D.K. was bound right next to the sleeping Falcon and Ganondorf. Kirby was going mad with cheers.

"Yay! We won! We won!" He said.

"Okay, now for that password Pikachu gave us," Pichu said. He held out a piece of paper. "Pi Pi Pi Chu chu chu! Clone!"

A huge stairway had appeared, allowing people to climb up to the entrance of the Shadow Temple.

"Oh yeah!" Pichu cried. "I'm good! I'm good!"

Then a loud rumbling began. The six watched in horror as a HUGE army of clones appeared from the left and right of the temple.

"This isn't good," Roy muttered. "Looks like Mewtwo has an army waiting for us…"

"We have an army too, right?" Pichu asked.

"Yeah, but it's not here yet," Kirby said. "Oh man! It looks like this time this waiting will kill me! What do we do?"

**Luigi: Oh no! What will they do! GASP!**

**Marth: Luigi…**

**Luigi: Don't worry! I took my medication!**

**Marth: I'm still worried. Anyway, please review!**


	20. Elemental Intro

Peach: Hey there everyone! We apologize for the inconvenience, but RoyalFanatic feels that you guys should learn more about the elements.

Yoshi: This intro will appear in _Truth And Dare_, _In Our Eyes_, and even _The Three Maidens_. RF's still deciding on whether this will be inserted as a reminder in the TTM's sequel, _For Power, For Revenge_.

Roy: This intro will be the SAME IN ALL THREE STORIES, so you don't really HAVE to review for all three. Read about it in one story, and if you want to read it in another, you can.

Zelda: The only reason we do this is because some people read one without reading the others. We hope there will be no confusion.

Ganondorf: One more thing, this is an newly fixed version of the intro. It'll now be easier to read, hopefully. Now let's get started!

Roy: First is Fire! Fire is strong against the Ice, Leaf, and Metal elements, weak against the Water and Earth elements, and is strengthened by the Wind element. Fire Users are resistant to flames and hot temperatures, can walk through fire, and can manipulate flames. The best can even manipulate solar rays! Yikes! Fire Users can also increase magic…A LOT. The abilities are listed below:

**Inferno: First Fire Attack; does small damage**

**Fiery Inferno: Second Fire Attack; does mediocre damage**

**Blazing Inferno: Third Fire Attack; does heavy damage**

**Finishing Inferno: Final Fire Attack; does supreme damage**

**Full Magic Up: Fully increase Magic temporarily**

**Firewall: Creates a firewall for protection**

Peach: Next is Water. Water is strong against the Fire, Earth, and Metal elements, is weak against the Ice and Thunder Elements, and can strengthen the Leaf Elemental. Water Users can breathe underwater, walk on water, manipulate any and all water sources, absorb water to heal him/her and others, and can increase resistance a lot. The abilities of Water Users are listed below:

**Tsunami: First Water Attack; does small damage**

**Wash Tsunami: Second Water Attack; does mediocre damage**

**Aqua Tsunami: Third Water Attack; does heavy damage**

**Finishing Tsunami: Final Water Attack; does supreme damage**

**Absorb: Absorbs water into body for healing use**

**Full Resistance Up: Fully increase Resistance temporarily**

**Water Wall: Creates a water wall for protection**

Bowser: Next is Earth. Earth is strong against the Fire, Ice, Thunder, and Metal elementals, is weak against the Water and Leaf elementals, and isn't effective against the Wind element. Earth users can't do THAT much, they only can manipulate the earth and gravity. The abilities are listed below:

**Earthquake: First Earth Attack; does small damage**

**Rocking Earthquake: Second Earth Attack; does mediocre damage**

**Raging Earthquake: Third Earth Attack; does heavy damage**

**Finishing Earthquake: Final Earth Attack; does supreme damage**

**Lightweight: Makes subject lighter**

**Heavyweight: Makes subject heavier**

**Trampoline: Turns ground into trampoline temporarily**

**Earth Wall: Creates an earth wall for protection**

Yoshi: Next up is Wind. Wind is strong against the Earth and Leaf elements and strengthens the Fire element. I don't think there is anything wind is weak against, but if there is, let me know. Wind Users can manipulate the winds, can allow self and/or to temporarily float in the air, and can fully increase Speed. The abilities are listed below:

**Typhoon: First Wind Attack; does small damage**

**Air Typhoon: Second Wind Attack; does mediocre damage**

**Wind Typhoon: Third Wind Attack; does heavy damage**

**Finishing Typhoon: Final Wind Attack; does supreme damage**

**Float/Fly: Float: User temp flies. Fly: Subject temp flies**

**Full Speed Up: Fully increases Speed temporarily**

**Air Wall: Creates an air wall for protection**

Zelda: Now for Light. Light is strongest and weakest to the Dark element. Light Users can manipulate any forms of light, can create bright light at any point in time, can brighten any darkness, and can also patch, mend, or heal himself or herself and others. The abilities of the Light User are below:

**Light: First Light Attack; does small damage**

**Aura Light: Second Light Attack; does mediocre damage**

**Holy Light: Third Light Attack; does heavy damage**

**Finishing Light: Final Light Attack; does supreme damage**

**Heal/Mend/Patch: Heals/Mends/Patches user or subject**

**Flash: Creates a bright light**

**Light Wall: Creates a light wall for protection**

Ganondorf: Now for Dark. Dark is both strongest and weakest against the Light element. Dark Users can manipulate the darkness, can dim any and all lights (the best of the best can dim the sun!), can multiply self up to five times, can travel self and others to the Shadow World, and can fully charge power for a length of time. All the abilities are listed below:

**Darkness: First Dark Attack; does small damage**

**Lasting Darkness: Second Dark Attack; does mediocre damage**

**Everlasting Darkness: Third Dark Attack; does heavy damage**

**Finishing Darkness: Final Dark Attack; does supreme damage**

**Blindness: Destroys all light and darkens the area**

**Copy: Creates multiple copies of the user**

**Full Attack Up: Fully charges Attack temporarily**

**Shadow Wall: Creates a dark wall for protection**

Link: Those were the ten Primary Elements, the main elements of the world. Next up are the Secondary Elementals.

Marth: Each Secondary has an advantage and disadvantage: the advantage is we have a unique attack that can kill multiple amounts of people fairly quickly. The disadvantage is we have "Belief Bars".

Samus: These bars graph the amount of people who believe in us. I'm afraid we accidently gave out wrong information, and we apologize. The truth is, if our bars fall below TWENTY percent, we disappear. If they hit zero percent, we vanish for good.

Marth: But let's move on to more pleasant topics, such as our elements. The first Secondary element is Ice. Ice is strong against the Water, Earth, Leaf, and Metal elements, and is weak against the Fire and Thunder Elements. Ice Users can manipulate ice, freeze water, walk on ice, are resistant to cold, and can lower power, defense, speed, magic, and resistance for a time. Abilities are listed below:

**Lancer: First Ice Attack; does small damage**

**Frozen Lancer: Second Ice Attack; does mediocre damage**

**Freeze Lancer: Third Ice Attack; does heavy damage**

**Finishing Lancer: Final Ice Attack; does supreme damage**

**Power Down/Defense Down/Speed Down/Magic Down/Resistance Down**

**Ice Wall: Creates an ice wall for protection**

Link: Second is Thunder. Thunder is strong against Water and Ice, and is weak against Earth and Metal. Thunder Users can manipulate and resist lightning, boost power, defense, speed, magic, and resistance, and become a living lightning rod! Wow! Abilities are listed below:

**Shocker: First Thunder Attack; does small damage**

**Thunder Shocker: Second Thunder Attack; does mediocre damage**

**Lighting Shocker: Third Thunder Attack; does heavy damage**

**Finishing Shocker: Final Thunder Attack; does supreme damage**

**Power Up/Defense Up/Speed Up/Magic Up /Resistance Up**

**Lightning Rod: User becomes a living lighting rod**

**Thunder Wall: Creates a thunder wall for protection**

Luigi: Next is Leaf. Leaf is strong against Water and Earth elements, and is weak against Fire, Wind, and Ice. The Water Elemental can also increase Leaf's power. Leaf Users can manipulate all sources of nature, can make trees and plants and stuff like that grow, and can heal (and even restore) using the power of nature. Abilities are listed below:

**Strangle: First Leaf Attack; does small damage**

**Flower Strangle: Second Leaf Attack; does mediocre damage**

**Leaf Strangle: Third Leaf Attack; does heavy damage**

**Finishing Strangle: Final Leaf Attack; does supreme damage**

**Grow: Can grow any and all things of nature**

**Heal/Restore: Heal: Heals subject Restore: Restores subject**

**Root Wall: Creates a root wall for protection**

Samus: Last but not least is Metal. Metal is strong against Thunder, but is weak against Fire, Water, Earth, Ice, and Leaf. Wow; lots of weaknesses…Anyway, Metal Users can manipulate, create, and destroy all the different types of metal and can give full defense boosts. Abilities are listed below:

**Destruction: First Metal Attack; does small damage**

**Metal Destruction:Second Metal Attack; does mediocre damage**

**Killer Destruction: Third Metal Attack; does heavy damage**

**Finishing Destruction: Final Metal Attack; does supreme damage**

**Full Defense Up: Fully increases Defense temporarily**

**Create/Destroy: Can create/destroy metal**

**Metal Wall: Creates a metal wall for protection**

Luigi: It's a lot, we know, but now you know, so yeah.

Ganondorf: You don't have to review, but go ahead if you want to. Okay, that's all.

Bowser: Later peeps!


	21. Chapter 19

**Now for Chapter 19! Wow, nineteen chapters. My longest so far!**

**Falco: Stop nitpicking about that and hurry on!**

**Don't rush me, Flaco. Anyway, eighty-five reviews…who knew? I hope I can reach one hundred!**

**Mr. G&W: So do we! RoyalFanatic only owns the Brinstar Kingdom and V.A., nothing more.**

**Okay, for poor Flaco, who's _dying_, here's chapter 19.**

**Falco: 19 away!**

"Hail!"

Kirby placed a wide grin upon seeing the two armies of Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom march forward. There were even some men from the Brinstar Kingdom! The head commanders of the two main armies ran up towards the group before the temple.

"It's good to see you all unharmed," the Hylian commander said. "Especially you four."

"Us?" Kirby asked. "I thought you guys didn't care!"

"Quite the contrary; I was absolutely bored without you there flipping the place upside down!" The guard said. Kirby and Pichu grinned; Jigglypuff looked confused, while Marth merely rolled his eyes.

"So, where are the princesses?" The mushroom commander asked.

"Inside," Pichu said. "We just got out when D.K. hounded us. Thankfully we managed to beat him!"

"Normally I would ask how you got him, but now I think I lost interest," The Hylian Commander said, observing the paint marks all over the ape's body. "We'll take those three into custody and take care of the army; you guys go get the princesses."

"Righty-O!" Kirby said, smiling.

"Wait! Hold on!" A voice shouted. It was Mario, with Fox right behind him. "Take us with you."

"I think it would be best if I didn't go," Dr. Mario said. "I'll wait here for you guys."

"Got it," Roy said. "So, it's me, Kirby, the pokemon…"

"I'd rather fight here," Pichu said. "My tricks are best performed below an opened sky."

"I stay too," Jigglypuff said. "I watch Dr. Mario."

"Okay then," Roy said. "So me, Kirby, Marth, Mario, and Fox will head in, right?"

"Show time!" Mario said happily. "Mewtwo will regret ever sending his minions to the MK!"

"You guys have room for one more?" Another voice asked. It belonged to Link.

"Depends," Kirby said, glaring at him. Link sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to do it; I just wanted to get out of this stupid engagement! I'm not the marrying type!"

"That's what you say…" Marth muttered. Link raised a hand. "Yeah, you're the Link I once knew."

"You were always like that," Link said, grabbing his Master Sword and Mirror Shield. "But that's probably why we were, and hopefully can still be, friends. If Mewtwo thinks he can be sheltered in our home, he's got another thing coming!"

"Then let's go!" Roy said.

The six charged into the temple as the battle between the two huge armies of good and evil began.

"Okay, let's see if I still remember the way," Link muttered. "Yeah, I know where to go. Follow me!"

They headed down the temple, a little uneasy that all the traps were deactivated. When the boat that led to the next area of the temple didn't sink, Link grew suspicious.

"Okay, why is this thing not sinking?" he asked.

"It's Pikachu!" Kirby said, pointing at the yellow mouse. "And the princesses too!" Sure enough, Zelda, Peach, and Samus were standing behind him. Young Link was hiding behind Zelda. The six headed over to Pikachu.

"You should be able to enter my father's room no problem," Pikachu said. "I'll stay here and make sure we can escape."

"This the clone?" Link asked, kneeling down so he was Young Link's height.

"Yes," Zelda said. "This is Young Link."

"H-hi…" Young Link managed to say. He kept a tight hold on Zelda's dress.

"It's okay, these are friends," Zelda said. "This is the man that Mewtwo based you off of."

"It's…nice to meet you all," Young Link said. "I…hope we can be friends…"

"I'm sure we can!" Kirby said.

"Th…thank you," Young Link said, smiling. "You guys are here to stop Lo—I mean, Mewtwo, right? You better go."

"He's a clone of Link, yet attitude wise, he's the exact opposite of him," Marth said, smiling. Link rolled his eyes, muttering something about getting the last laugh.

"I think it has to do with us," Zelda said. "Mewtwo used our jewelry; I'm sure my Triforce gave him some of its power."

"We should discuss this later," Pikachu said. "You must go on…and stop…Mewtwo…"

"Pikachu…" Samus muttered.

"I'll be okay," Pikachu mumbled. "Please hurry."

"You got it," Roy said, nodding. "Come on." He and the other warriors left. Pikachu's ears drooped.

"It must be hard," Peach said.

"Even though we're not blood, or have different ideals…he's still my father," Pikachu muttered. "But this must be done; it was made to be, ever since he made that first clone."

Mewtwo had placed the crystal ball away and enlarged the room. He smiled upon seeing Roy's group enter the room.

"So you finally came, all together I see," he said. "Let's see…two representing the Mushroom Kingdom's Princess, two representing Hyrule's, and two representing Brinstar's."

"You got that right!" Mario shouted. "You're going down!"

"That is what you say," Mewtwo said. "But you cannot defeat me. Fall into the shadows, and rot away for eternity!"

Mewtwo floated in the air, and the ground turned into shadow, pulling the six in.

"W…what the? I can't move!" Fox shouted.

"We're sinking into the shadows…" Link muttered. "What will happen if we're totally in? We have to get out!"

"There is no point in resisting," Mewtwo said. "I hope you enjoy the shadows, for they've eagerly awaited you."

"No! It won't end like this!" Roy shouted. "I'm not going down without a fight!" He pointed his hands towards Mewtwo. "Take this! Blazing Inferno!"

Roy didn't expect the move to work; therefore, he was surprised when a beam of fire did shoot towards and hit Mewtwo.

"You little worm!" Mewtwo shouted, his smile now gone. But the others took advantage of Roy's discovery as well.

"How can you handle this? Finishing Shocker!" Link cried, bringing lightning bolts down upon Mewtwo. "Let us go! Now!"

"If it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you shall get!" Mewtwo shouted. He dispelled the darkness, freeing the six, and pulled out the crystal ball. "You will meet your makers!"

**Luigi: Lame!**

**Marth: Luigi, don't say that!**

**Luigi: But look how she ended!**

**Marth: … …**

**Luigi: Ummm…If you're wondering who represents which princess, we'll tell you now: Mario and Roy for Peach, Link and Marth for Zelda, and Fox and Kirby for Samus.**

**Marth: Now you guys are probably wondering how Kirby's related to Brinstar. Well, that's for another day, or shall we say, another story? **

Luigi: Sequel! And as for the paint marks, what did you think Pichu used, just regular old sponges?

**Marth: RoyalFanatic's still unsure about the battle with Mewtwo, which is why she ended the chapter here. But she hopes the chapter is still good. Please review!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Umm…here's hoping that this is a good chapter. Here's chapter 20!**

**Falco: What are you worried about? It'll be good!**

**Battle scenes are really not my thing…and of course, it won't be just the fight with Mewtwo. Anything that happens at the Temple after the fight will also be put here. I hope it isn't too short!**

**Mr. G&W: So, does this mean the next chapter is…? **

Yes. The next chapter will most likely be the Epilogue. After that…hmm…there might be a preview. Me no know yet.

**Falco: RF only owns the Brinstar Kingdom, the Villain's Associate, and the Elementals. Everything else in the story doesn't belong to her.**

**Away chapter 20!**

Mario was slightly panting; Mewtwo was proving to be quite a foe. He had a well balance of the other elements, and was very strong in his own; psychic.

The psychic element…one that was thought destroyed…

People, normal and elemental alike, had feared the elementals with the psychic ability. With their abilities to lift, hold, and move things with their minds, as well as being able to read others' and a number of other mind boggling moves, they were persecuted far and wide as tools, monsters, things.

A blast of fire energy flew right past Mushroom Kingdom's hero, and Mario realized how much danger he was in. He could get seriously hurt, or worse, if he didn't keep an eye on Mewtwo or himself.

"You will fall before me! Finishing Shocker!" Mewtwo unleashed multiple amounts of lighting onto the arena.

Link held the Master Sword into the air. "Follow me! Lightning rod time!" The bolts of lightning flocked towards the sword, and no one was hurt.

"Enragement of the earth, strike back! Finishing Earthquake!" The ground began rumbling. Kirby held out his hands to his sides.

"Bountiful earth, give us the power of wings! Trampoline!" The six suddenly bounced into the sky and were spared from the attack. They landed, unharmed, and ready to continue the fight.

Even angrier, Mewtwo held the crystal ball in front of him.

"Wise goddess of nature; destroy all who oppose you! Finishing Strangle!"

Several thorn vines shot out from the crystal ball and flew towards the six warriors. Marth made sure he was in front of everyone else before conjuring a wall of pure ice. The vines struck the wall and froze, freezing not only themselves, but the crystal ball and Mewtwo's hands as well. Mario and Roy ran past the ice wall.

"Fall to the power of the flames!" Mario cried, holding his hands in front of him on an angle, palms forward, with right hand behind left.

"And surrender to the might of the god of the sun!" Roy cried; doing what Mario was doing, except his left hand was behind his right.

"Finishing Inferno!" Both shouted, unleashing the attack on Mewtwo. It hit, and he fell to the ground.

"He's not out yet…" Link muttered. "Double up all: Magic and Resistance!"

Each warrior's magical power and resistance were boosted up. Roy and Mario cast Full Magic Up on themselves, and Fox cast Full Resistance Up on himself. Eventually, Mewtwo pulled himself up, his eyes glowing a fierce gold.

"How wonderful you must be feeling right now," He said. "But I had enough of the games…I know your weaknesses…and I shall use them against you! I'll finish you all one by one! PSYCHIC!"

A loud obnoxious sound rang out, and the warriors tried to block it out.

"Make it stop!" Link cried. Kirby, who had no ears to actually hear the sound, and Fox, who had a full resistance boost, knew it was up to them to stop this.

"Learn to enjoy the ability of movement! Heavyweight!" Kirby cried. Mewtwo, who was about to cast Finishing Tsunami on Roy and Mario, found gravity pulling on him.

"Wha…what is the meaning of this?" Mewtwo cried. He then noticed the shaking of the ground, and cursed as he heard Kirby laughing.

Meanwhile, Fox gave both Link and Marth resistance boosts. After adjusting, they sprang into action; Link raising everyone's abilities while Marth lowered Mewtwo's.

After being boosted, Roy and Mario again cast a double Finishing Inferno on Mewtwo, doing massive damage. The psychic pulled himself to his feet.

"I surrender!" he cried. "I surrender…it…I…I can't…beat you…" Kirby dispelled Heavyweight.

"Then we win!" he cried. "We won, and showed you!"

"But I won't go alone…" Mewtwo muttered. Using the last of his powers, he broke the crystal ball. "You shall be buried too…I have succeeded…after all…" He passed out.

"What did that mean?" Fox asked. The shaking a few minuets later answered Fox's question, as did Mario.

"It means the temple's collapsing!" Mario replied. "We have to get out of here!"

They weren't the only ones who noticed the collapsing of the temple. With Mewtwo's defeat, the clone army vanished into thin air. With this, and the three princesses', Young Link's, and Pikachu's appearance, everyone rejoiced. But soon enough, they heard the rumbling…and saw the temple being to fall with their own eyes.

"We're not going to make it!" Roy cried as he pointed to a door slowly closing before them. Fox had already passed through, and so did Link, Kirby, and Marth. Roy and Mario were still a few feet away, the latter sighed heavily.

"Roy…promise you'll take care of Peach," Mario said. Roy looked at him confused.

"Wait…what are you talking about?" he asked.

"You're Mushroom Kingdom's new hero," Mario replied. He then pushed Roy, giving the red head enough distance to still make it. "Go!"

Roy did as he was told, not looking back, even when the door closed. The five continued on, making sure Mario's sacrifice was in vain.

"Now what?" Fox asked, pointing ahead; another door was starting to close.

"I still have energy, but only enough for four of us…" Link muttered. The five looked at each other; they had to sacrifice another…but who?

They fell silent. Knowing he had to do it, Marth pulled a piece of parchment, rolled up and tied fantastically.

"Congrats kid," he said, giving it to Kirby. "You're no longer an apprentice." He turned to Link, took out Jigglypuff's pokeball, and gave it to Link. "You can keep her or give her to someone else, it's your choice."

"Thanks…" Link muttered. Kirby stared the roll of parchment; then bowed to his former teacher and master. Link cast Speed Up on himself, Fox, Kirby, and Roy, and they left.

They managed to get out, alive and well. Roy and Link shot one last look at the Temple of Darkness before it completely collapsed…both knowing that the chance of anyone surviving was slim to none.

'_This isn't the ending I wanted…'_ Link thought to himself. But he knew this was reality…he was stuck with it. He bowed his head…and said a fond farewell to the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and a beloved friend…

Then, with Roy by his side, he went to greet the princesses.

**Luigi: FEAR THE ANGST! XD**

**  
Marth: Didn't think she would actually write it, yet she did anyway.**

**Luigi: Yikes! You and Mario didn't make it out…what if you guys are…**

**Marth: I wouldn't want to count us out yet…knowing RoyalFanatic, she probably has plans in her head right now, yet…**

**Luigi: Geez, now what will happen?**

**Marth: First the epilogue, next _For Power, For Revenge_.**

**Luigi: Review!**


	23. Epilouge, and A New Beginning

**An Epilogue to a not-so-happy ending story, eh?**

**Falco: You got that right!**

**Mr. G&W: Awww…why did you kill them?**

**Who said anything about them dying? Sure, their chances to survive were slim…but there was still a chance!**

**Falco: Says you! **

**Well, at least the story's ending, right Falco?**

Falco: It's about time too!

**Mr. G&W: RoyalFanatic doesn't own SSBM, Hyrule, the Mushroom Kingdom, and such. She does own Brinstar Kingdom, the now nonexistent V.A., and the Elementals.**

**First things first, the epilogue…away final chapter!**

Did she want to cry? Or did she just want to die as well?

Zelda knelt in her shrine, located on the ancient floating temple of Hyrule. Tears slid down her cheeks as she prayed to the goddesses. Perhaps she was asking why…why they had to be so cruel…why they had to take away two lives.

Seeing only four of the six march over made each princess fell uneasy. Learning that Mario and Marth were forced to stay behind for the other four's survival…made Peach and Zelda cry.

Did she love him? Is that why every time she heard footsteps as she prayed, she hoped to see a flashed grin and blue eyes hidden behind messy blue bangs? But every time…every single time…there were blue eyes, but she always saw golden locks and a firm face.

Link and Young Link had just jumped up from the bottom level. The two had watched Roy, Dr. Mario, Peach, and the soldiers leave; their destination, the Mushroom Kingdom. Over at the Dragon's Gate, he knew that Samus, Kirby, and the few soldiers of Brinstar march towards their own kingdom. He had heard from the Star Warrior that Samus secretly loved Fox, the owner of the Yoshi Races. Link wondered if she would be able to live here freely, or if she was to stay in her castle.

Link wasn't sure what to do; he managed to help Zelda convince her father that Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Kirby were innocent and be freed of exile, and managed to break the engagement. Young Link needed a teacher; who better than Link himself?

"Princess Zelda?" Young Link asked. Link shushed the clone, but the child knew she wasn't concentrating. She stood up.

"Yes?" she asked, with a sad smile on her face.

"It's time to go," Link replied. "The wind's picking up; we don't want you to get sick, alright?"

"Yes," Zelda muttered. "Let's go…"

"Zel…I miss him too," Link muttered. "But…" He fell silent, not knowing what to say. Did they move on? He himself wasn't sure. After a few more seconds of silence, the three headed towards the castle, the place they call home.

Bowser refused to believe what everyone else in the kingdom already thought. Mr. Game and Watch, being Bowser's apprentice, also believe the Koopa Blacksmith.

"They're not dead," Bowser said. "I'm telling you, we'll see them both again someday. They're WAY too tough to just die!"

"But no one else thinks that way…" Game Watch muttered.

"Grr…who cares what they say?" Bowser asked. "I'm telling you, they're not dead. It might be a month, a year, a few years, but we'll see them again."

Game Watch nodded, and went to grab a dagger he was working on. Bowser shook his head.

"No need, Game Watch," he said. "Let's take a break." Game Watch nodded.

"Right."

"Climber's Smithy, how can I help you?" Popo asked. A customer had just came in, a group of the guards that came back from Hyrule. Nana had asked them what had happened, and if Peach was safe. As Popo went back and grabbed a preorder item, Nana gave a wail learning that Mario had died.

"He really died?" she asked.

"Well, the temple collapsed and everything," The soldier replied. "We didn't see any signs of him or the other warrior that was forced to stay behind, so we believe they're dead."

"How's Luigi? And Peach? And Roy?" Nana asked.

"Well, we're going to tell Luigi right away," the soldier said. "Roy's a little burden; he told us that Mario proclaimed him to be our kingdom's hero. And Peach is saddened. But I'm glad that the two are together; they can comfort each other."

"So they can…" Nana muttered. She watched as Popo delivered the item and the guards left. Nana told Popo everything the guard told her.

"You think Mario's really dead?" Popo asked. "I doubt it! Remember when something like this happened to dad?"

"Yeah…" Nana replied, smiling. "Yeah, you're right."

"It depends on what happened inside," Popo said. "But still, I doubt a hero of our kingdom would die like that." Nana nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's grab something to eat." The two left the smithy.

"I hate this," Samus muttered. "Why did this happen?"

"I don't know," Kirby muttered. "So, about my uncle…"

"Yeah, he lives in the court," Samus said. "He'll be glad to see you, not to mention that little diploma in your hands." She pointed to the rolled up parchment. Kirby nodded. Samus gave a sigh, pulled out a pokeball, and released Pikachu from it.

The poor mouse was tired beyond anything, not to mention a little guilty. He had completely forgotten about the fact that the crystal ball was not only Mewtwo's life but the stability of the temple. He regretted never telling them…and that two had to lose their lives.

"Samus, I'm really sorry," he said. "I was foolish."

"You weren't foolish," Samus said. "You did so much for us, and risked so much. If you hadn't done what you did, we would never have won against Mewtwo."

"But what about them? What were their names? Mario and Marth? What about them?" Pikachu asked. "I could've saved them!"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Kirby said. "They would never die without a fight, and I think they won the battle to survive."

"But if they're buried alive, then what?" Pikachu asked.

"We wait," Samus said. "We wait for them to free themselves and return. What else is there to say?"

"Nothing, I suppose," Pikachu said. "I cannot wait to see your kingdom."

"It'll be great, right?" Kirby asked.

"You'll see when you get there!" Samus said, smiling. "And may my father forgive me for being selfish! Perhaps if I actually pull in my pride and apologize, he might let me live with Fox! What do you think?"

"I agree," Kirby said. Pikachu nodded. "Now let's continue on!"

"What do you think will happen next?" Dr. Mario asked, looking to Luigi, Falco, Yoshi, and his new pokemon Jigglypuff.

"Things will be different, yet we must go back to normal," Jigglypuff said. "Master and Mario…would've wanted that…"

"They would," Luigi said. "We must support Roy; after all, he is the new hero."

"We must also support the people," Yoshi said. "Now, more than ever, we must stage concerts, shows, and move the people with our talents."

"But what about a new manager?" Falco asked. "As much as I hate to say it, we need to replace Mario!"

"Allow me to do it," Dr. Mario said. "Roy won't be able to travel anymore, and I know he'll spend more time with Princess Peach than me. I would love to help."

"Me too! I must support my new master," Jigglypuff said.

"Very well then," Luigi said. "How about some rejuvenating rock?"

Music emitted from the pipe, and Rocky cried.

"All betting over here!" Ness cried, waving his hands around. A yoshi race was about to begin soon. "All betting over here!" People flocked over to the young boy. Pichu was among them, placing his bet, paying half in money, the other half in pickles.

From far away, Fox chuckled. He shook his head and went to lead the final yoshi out of his stall.

It was the brown yoshi; the one Jigglypuff betted on before Zelda's capture…before the disappearances of Marth and Mario. He patted the brown dino on the head.

"If you win again, I know they aren't dead," Fox said. The yoshi nodded. Fox took out the yoshi's number and looped it over its head. "Come on, let's get you settled."

"And number six takes the lead!" Ness shouts as the seven yoshis, in numbered order: green, blue, yellow, red, black, pink, and brown raced around the track. "Six is doing well; she's had a good month lately folks. Wait…number seven is coming up fast! Number seven, the underdog, who managed to scrape a victory once before. And they're coming up…and it looks like…YES! NUMBER SEVEN WINS!"

And with that, as he watched five people and Pichu grab their winnings, Fox knew what he believed.

"Get us out of here!" Ganondorf bellowed. Trapped in the Hyrulian dungeon! How this had happened! What a weak leader Mewtwo was! Still, knowing that that annoying boy was finally gone for good was good news…the only good news he had.

"Why should I?" The guard asked. "You deserve to be here! You kidnap the three princesses…you terrorize us…you're in here for life bud!"

"What about us?" Falcon asked.

"You're in for a long while too, buster," The guard replied.

"You will not send me back to stupid zoo!" D.K. shrieked. "I will crush you and be freed!"

"These bars are impervious to elemental powers," The guard said. "You won't be going anywhere. The Mushrooms will send for you soon enough. Now shut up and rot away!" After saying this, the guard left.

"I swear…I will escape," Ganondorf said. "I will kill them all: those princesses…those pathetic clones…those so-called-heroes…I'll get them all!"

The sun was setting as Peach sat on the roof of the Mushroom Castle. She had much to think about; the highest on her thoughts the death of Mario.

Roy had been deemed the Mushroom Kingdom's new hero, and the general swore to do his duty. To protect her and the kingdom. To not let Mario down.

Although keeping her eyes to the setting sun, she heard someone enter the roof. She didn't look up; she knew who it was. She moved over and allowed Roy to sit next to her. The two sat in silence.

"It's pretty," Roy said, gesturing ahead. Peach nodded.

"It is," she said. The two fell silent again.

"Peach, am I doing a good job?" Roy asked.

"Of course you are!" Peach replied, looking at him. His face seemed to glow in the fading sunlight. It just occurred to her how handsome he was. "I know you're doing a good job, considering everything that happened…"

"Peach, I'm sorry," Roy said. "I know Mario was a friend of yours, and—"

"I'm not the only one who lost a friend," Peach said. Roy bit his lower lip and nodded. "We have to be strong, and hope for the best. Perhaps we're wrong, and they are still alive…we might see them again, you know?"

"Yeah," Roy muttered. "Peach…in their names, whether they are alive or dead, I promise to protect you…"

"Thank you," Peach said. She leaned her head on Roy's shoulder, and focused their vision on the setting sun.

Perhaps things weren't perfect…but everyone, no matter which way they leaned, knew that hidden deep inside this sad ending, there was a happy one after all…

**Luigi: And _The Three Maidens _is finished!**

**Marth: Now, for a treat for you guys: a preview of the first chapter of _For Power, For Revenge_. One thing so you can understand: technology in Brinstar Kingdom is very much like your own. They don't have everything you readers do, but the kingdom is known for its technological advances.**

**Luigi: Man, this has to be the longest chapter RoyalFanatic has written! XD Let's not delay! Away preview!**

_They sat in the bar, slowly sipping their glasses of wine._

Both wore dark brown cloaks, way too big for them. Their clothing was hidden by the cloaks; their faces and hair hidden by the hoods.

They sat in silence, ignoring the others drinking and watching, well, shouting at the latest jousting tournament.

"Figures," one of the hooded figures said in a male voice. He brought his glass to his mouth. A block of metal, thrown by one of the watchers of the tournament, smashed into the male figure's head. "What was that for?" He asked, turning to see the person who threw it laughing at him.

"My bad," he said sarcastically. Then he spoke seriously. "The way you sound; it's as if you think you're higher than us!"

"I am," the hooded man said. The man growled and threw another chunk of metal; this time, the hooded man was ready. He melted it with a beam of fire.

"Hey! Take it outside!" The bartender yelled. He was then smacked with a ball of darkness and passed out. The man and his gang all stood up.

"You'll pay for that," the metal user, the apparent leader, said. He wore all the bearings of a Brinstar gang leader; chains, leather jacket and pants, with animal fur trimmed around the edges. He signaled to the man behind him, who conjured and shot forth a ball of water.

The fire user's companion now stood up and froze the ball of water. He caught the ice ball and threw it back at the water thug, who fell unconscious.

Enraged, the thug signaled the two men on his left, but both were frozen by the ice user.

"My companion doesn't like your type," The fire user said, his voice filled with smugness. He shot another beam of fire at the leader. "And I agree with him." He signaled to his companion, and the two set off.

"We're finally here…" The fire user muttered, as he and his companion observed Hyrule. "That's what you want to say…right?" The ice user nodded his head. "Well, let's go. It's time to see how good old Hyrule is doing…"

_And so the two set off…their destination; Hyrule Castle…_


End file.
